Just a Bunch of Shining Dots
by popsiclesandpandas217
Summary: Long ago I made a wish…I keep it near me at all times…just in case it ever comes true…but sometimes I wonder at what cost?
1. Chapter 1: A Wish for Forgiveness

**AN: **Hello reader...sounds odd, but ok. Just read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Wish for Forgiveness **

WHOOSH!

"Buttercup!"

Buttercup ignored her sister as she flew on into the night.

Buttercup tried to hold her anger in as she softly landed near the edge of the cliff.

She didn't care that she just ruined her and her sister's 13th birthday party. She didn't care about that everyone at the party was staring at her.

No, the only thing she did care about were the disappointed looks that her family gave her when they found out that the person that everyone was staring at, the culprit who ruined the cake (and somebody's limbs), was her.

Buttercup tried to fight the tears as she clenched her fists.

It wasn't her fault that Bubbles just _had_ to invite everyone in their homeroom.

It wasn't her fault that she just couldn't stand a certain someone.

Her anger just flew out of her control and next thing she knew, she was momentarily savoring the glorious moment of finally being able to punch that guy's face. But, karma just had to come save the day as the boy crashed right into the tower-high cake.

"It wasn't my fault," Buttercup consoled herself as she finally let the tears fall, "That guy should've seen it coming. I'm Buttercup, the green Powerpuff, the spice not the sugar, the toughest fighter not the commander or the joy and laughter, everyone knows that. It wasn't my fault."

_Or was it? After all, the reasons for that catastrophe are all listed above. _

Buttercup shook her head. "No it isn't my fault! I may be mean sometimes, I may be stubborn, but I swear I didn't mean to punch the guy right into the cake!"

_Liar, you wanted to punch the guy into the cake. In spite of everything, you'll always be that outcast Powerpuff, the one who's more power than puff and out of all the three, the only one without a unique super power. _

Buttercup's fists started to shake. "Ok, who's saying this? I swear if I ever find out who you are I'm going to make you regret those words!"

_See? Just a few bad words about you and you go nuts. Are you sure you're really a Powerpuff?_

Buttercup froze. Was she really a Powerpuff Girl? Of course she was she was born that way after all. But if she really was born a Powerpuff doesn't that mean she was also born to be stubborn, aggressive, etc.? Or is being born a Powerpuff means nothing at all and that she just turned out this way by accident?

Buttercup shook her head. "It doesn't matter if I was born a Powerpuff or not. I'll still be the same old me," she said smiling.

_Yeah, the same one who's willing to punch anyone that annoys her. Or the one that rather talk with her fists rather than her words._

Buttercup frowned at that comment. "Who am I?"

Finally, she sighed and sat down when the only answer she got was the chirping of the crickets. She looked up to the night sky filled with stars. "I never noticed how beautiful the sky looked during the night. I guess I was too busy fighting monsters than to just stop and look up."

It felt like years passed by as Buttercup just sat there staring at those bright holes in the sky, thinking, just thinking. Of course she didn't mean for anybody to get hurt. She wasn't some weird psycho who likes to beat everyone up. I mean, she likes beating people up _occasionally_ and those were only the bad guys who hurt other people, not her friends or family. She was a good person at heart.

Or was she? Buttercup remembered all those times when all she felt was rage and the angrier she got the more she put her loved ones in danger. Was she really this cold and temperamental?

"Hey," Buttercup said, staring at the stars in the sky, "Do you guys think I'm cold and temperamental? I mean despite all those times that I haven't really been considered as a 'good girl' I was still there to save everyone's butts in the end and that technically makes me good, right?"

The stars kept twinkling against their black canvas.

Buttercup's shoulders slumped. "What are you doing, Buttercup? All you're doing is talking to a bunch of gas in space. How is that going to help you?"

Even so, Buttercup kept staring at those brilliant stars as if hoping that if she kept searching, she would see an answer hidden inside one of them.

"Hey," Buttercup said, still talking to the stars, "There's this…rumor that if someone wishes on one of you guys then their wish could come true. Is that rumor true?"

Suddenly, a bright light flashed against the sky and as it started to create brush strokes against the black canvas Buttercup gasped. A shooting star. This was the answer she was waiting for!

But, could it really help her? Oh well, it was worth a shot.

Buttercup gently closed her eyes and whispered her wish. "I wish I could found out who I really am."

When she finally opened her eyes again, Buttercup still saw the shooting star, falling down ever so slowly. Buttercup stood up and turned towards home, but not before a final glance towards the sky did she fly away to face the chaos of the Professor's and Blossom's scolding and Bubbles' tears.

"So the green puff wishes to know who she is. I know what she is, a wimpy girl who thinks too much about her emotions," Butch smirked as he walked out from his hiding place in the bushes, "Boy I wonder what that guy did to make Buttercup so angry."

Butch stopped to stand on the very spot of the cliff where Buttercup was sitting just a few seconds ago. "What does she see in you?" Butch asked his voice appointed to the sky, "I mean c'mon, you're just a bunch of shining dots! I doubt wishing on a stupid star is going to help her with anything."

Then Butch's eyes turned to the shooting star. "And you! I mean can you go any slower! How long is it going to take for you to finally fall down? Seriously, how can you possibly grant wishes?"

Butch stared up at the falling star with disgust until his eyes lit up and his face sprouted a smirk. "Well, _shooting star_, let's see if you can really grant wishes." Butch closed his eyes as he thought of the most impossible wish that could ever be granted.

As he reopened his eyes Butch's smirk became even wider. "Ha! Take that you stupid star!" he yelled as Butch pointed his finger at his target as if by doing so he had become the winner of the one-sided battle.

Butch was still chuckling as he started to walk away from the cliff, but suddenly his feet came to a halt. He saw two figures float down to where he was standing and immediately got into a fighting stance.

Butch relaxed when he realized it was only his brothers. "Where have you been?" Brick scolded, a scowl glued on his face. "Hey, relax ok? I just followed Buttercup- "You followed Buttercup? Did you two fight or something?" Butch growled at Boomer for interrupting him. The growl did its trick, Boomer quickly hid behind Brick.

"Stop it you two. So Butch, what exactly happened?" "Nothing, I didn't attack her or anything. I just sort of watch her be all mope and stuff and then she just went home. Nothing big or anything." Brick gave his brother a questioning look, but decided to let it go.

"Hmm…well, we better go back home and get some rest. We don't want to be exhausted for our fight with those stupid _Puffs _tomorrow. C'mon," Brick spun on his heel and started to fly off to wherever the three's so called home was. His two brothers quickly followed.

As the brothers flew over the town, Butch looked back to stare at the star which was cursed with trying to grant his impossible wish. Butch smirked and whispered, "Good luck, you stupid dot."


	2. Chapter 2: A Wish for Understanding

**Chapter 2: The Wish for Understanding**

"Be a little gentler Blossom," Bubbles soothed as she kept washing the dishes.

Blossom practically banged the pile of dishes on to the counter. "I can't help it Bubbles," Blossom said as she started to put the dishes away in to the cupboard. "It's just that Buttercup infuriates me so much! I mean, why did she have to punch Darwin in to _our_ cake and ruin _our_ party?"

Bubbles suddenly dropped the dishes she was holding in to the soapy dish water. "Now Blossom, stop being so hard on Buttercup! She's already getting a scolding from the Professor in the living room. You're not helping anyone by secretly scolding her in the kitchen!"

Blossom took a step back from Bubble's reprimanding stare and sighed. "Sorry Bubbles, it's just that- "Yes, yes, I know Buttercup annoys you to the brim of madness! I get that! Everyone gets that! But, you know what? Maybe it's not Buttercup that annoys you so much, _maybe _it's you that you're annoyed with because you can't seem to control her!"

Bubbles wiped the tears away from her eyes as she flew out of the kitchen to the second floor where a door could be heard quickly being opened and slammed.

"Blossom? Is everything ok in here?" the Professor asked as his concerned face appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Blossom had to take a minute to pull herself together. "Yeah, Professor. Bubbles was just upset about something. You know how she is," Blossom half explained.

The Professor nodded. "Ok then. Just be nicer to each other, alright? I still need to finish my talk with Buttercup." "Alright Professor," Blossom said, faking a smile.

When the kitchen door closed again, Blossom couldn't help but take the towel of its holder and scream her head off on it. Once Blossom finally deposited the towel off her face, she couldn't help but release another sigh as she saw the lofty pile of dirty dishes her sister had yet to wash.

_Might as well clean them up for her, _Blossom thought jadedly as she turned on the faucet.

20 minutes later, Blossom was still standing over the sink, her hands trying to scrub off a pesky piece of food that didn't seem like wanting to get off the plate anytime soon. The more Blossom scrubbed the more she got angry and the more she got angry the harder she scrubbed.

Finally, the plate just couldn't take her intense scrubbing anymore and spider web like patterns split it into pieces. When the broken pieces fell from her hands, Blossom was breathing heavily and her hands were shaking.

Calming down, Blossom quickly picked up the pieces and put them in the trash. Looking back at the not-as-tall-as-before but still-too-much-for-one-to-actually-want-to-clean-them tower of dishes, Blossom sighed and decided to cheat. Using her super speed, Blossom went back and forth from the sink to the cupboard, washing, drying, and putting away the dishes faster than someone could say "Quick!"

Collapsing from her exhausting, but thankfully finished, job, Blossom sneaked a peek in the living room and found that her shoulders fell when she saw that the Professor was still not done with "his talk" with Buttercup.

Blossom shut the door quietly and gazed back at the kitchen. What was it that Bubbles said? That she was truly annoyed with herself than at Buttercup? Is that really true? Blossom walked back to the sink and stared out the window that hovered above it.

She gazed dreamily at the stars that seemed to find their own peace up there in the sky. She remembered all those old Disney movies she used to watch when she was a kid and how they always said that if you wished upon a star your wish could come true.

Blossom smiled. How silly she was back then to believe that a silly saying like that could actually be true! Now, she knew better. She was older and wiser now and no silly kid's movie could fool her into believing what was fact and what was fiction.

But, going back to what Bubbles said, what did she mean by her really being annoyed by herself? It was true in a sense, but still, she wasn't the one who punches guys just because she feels like it or the one who runs off crying whenever something doesn't go her way. She was the leader, the unofficial role model of the team, the one who always looked after everybody.

Blossom sighed. Why couldn't Bubbles see that? Why not, just for once, everybody could see what it was like to be in her shoes? It's no walk in the park to watch disruptive and constantly inattentive super-powered sisters every day! For a normal human, it could drive them into insanity. Blossom wondered how the Professor handled it every day.

Blossom turned back to the stars, their brightness giving her comfort. Blossom opened her mouth then quickly closed it again. Was she really going to do something as childish as she was about to do? Blossom thought she had grown up from that!

Suddenly, a gasp escaped Blossom's mouth when she saw a falling meteoroid about to soon enter Earth's atmosphere and become a meteor! Or as others might call it, a shooting star. What was the legend? That if you wish upon a shooting star it is almost guaranteed that your wish could come true?

Before Blossom could stop herself, she found herself closing her eyes and whispering out her wish. "I wish that at least one person could understand what it's like to be me."

Blossom reopened her eyes and stared at the falling meteoroid. But, the Sandman must've came to visit without her knowing for before she knew it, Blossom was yawning and stretching her arms above her head. Blossom walked out of the other kitchen door and while doing so turned off the light and headed upstairs where she was going to get a much deserved rest.

* * *

Brick quickly unlocked the door to their secret hideout behind some alleyways in downtown Townsville and entered the rundown apartment that was the boys' so called "home".

Boomer yawned and said, "I'm tired." "Then go to sleep instead of standing there, Captain Obvious," Butch said, pushing past Boomer. "Hey! Brick!" "Brick! Brick! Please help me! I can't defend for myself for 5 measly seconds!" Butch taunted. "Well, why don't you-

"Enough! Boomer go to bed already! And Butch stop insulting your brother! Sheesh, what am I? Your mother?" Butch and Boomer had a stare down before finally pointing their tongues at each other and heading towards opposite directions, Boomer to their shared bedroom and Butch heading towards the threadbare couch located at the middle of the room.

Brick sighed as he plopped down on the couch next to Butch and picked up the book that was opened face down on what was left of a coffee table. "Dude, what's wrong with you?" Butch asked as he picked up a TV remote, "You can learn everything you want to from watching TV. What's the point of reading a stupid book?"

Brick sighed. He hated when his reading got interrupted for a ridiculous and meaningless reason. "Yeah, but TV doesn't always show 'everything' when you want to," Brick countered. "Exactly, that way you don't have to learn that much and just sit back and enjoy," Butch said, flipping through channels.

Brick rolled his eyes and turned back to his astrology book. Brick wished he could enter in to his own personal bubble and escape the world like he usually did whenever he was reading a book if it weren't for the fact that Butch had turned the TV's volume a little too high and he was chewing his potato chips a little too loudly.

Brick closed his book abruptly, earning a questioning look from Butch, and headed towards the kitchen where he provided himself a glass of water.

Wiping the leftover water from his mouth, Brick looked out the sorry excuse for a window (technically it was just a smashed hole with two boards of wood nailed in a crooked T) that was located above their scarcely operational sink.

The stars reminded Brick of his astrology book. Brick was fascinated with the human belief that astrological phenomena were actually linked with events that happened in a human's life. Of course, Brick didn't actually believe in that sort of rubbish, but the subject was fascinating nonetheless.

It was only a matter a time before Brick noticed a descending meteoroid that was entering Earth's atmosphere. He never got the reason why people called falling meteoroids shooting stars since meteoroids are obviously not stars and it certainly was not trying to shoot something.

But, the one thing that Brick truly didn't understand was how people associated the power to grant wishes with a falling space rock. It was truly a mystery to him. Still that doesn't mean that Brick couldn't have a little fun.

Sure he didn't believe the ancient myth, but Brick was still curious to how the myth came to be in the first place. So he decided to do a little experiment. Staring at the falling meteoroid, Brick started to brainstorm what type of wish the so-called shooting star would even consider granting.

Suddenly, a light bulb flashed on above his head and Brick quickly closed his eyes and officially started his experiment when he ended the traditional saying "I wish…"

When Brick was done he placed his glass in the sink and headed back to the living room without so much of a second glance at the so called star.


	3. Chapter 3: A Wish for Acceptance

**AN: **3 chapters in a row! I'm on a roll! ...ok I should take a break soon xD

Remember to review! Disclaimer: I don't own anything Powerpuff related

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Wish for Acceptance**

"Ouch!" Octi said when he hit the wall. Or at least that's what Bubbles imagined him saying.

Bubbles silently walked on her baby blue carpet towards her favorite stuffed octopus. She picked him up gently and quietly whimpered out an apology to him.

Instead of putting Octi down on his usual spot beside her pillow, Bubbles hugged him tight against her chest and showed Octi her circular window.

At the age of 8, Buttercup demanded that the girls get their own separate rooms, but it wasn't until they were all 9 did Buttercup finally have what she wanted. Honestly, Bubbles was a little sad that she wouldn't be able to share a room with her sisters, but she sucked up her tears and helped to renovate the second floor.

There wasn't much renovating really. Thanks to the girls' superpowers, they were able to get the job done in a flash. Technically, all they did was split their old room in three and added a wall here and there. After a couple weeks of shopping, all the girls' rooms were ready for their new individual owners.

Bubbles had to admit, she was a little scared during the first few weeks, but the Professor and Octi was always there to comfort her and help get some sleep at night. And the stars.

"Look Octi, look at all those beautiful stars," Bubbles whispered to her best friend. She tried to keep quiet for her fear of her sisters finding out that she still talked to a stuffed octopus was eminent in her mind.

"Sometimes when I can't sleep at night and I know that hugging you won't help me, no offense, I sneak to my window and just stare at those leaks in the sky for hours until I get sleepy," Bubbles explained, her owned eyes glued on those leaks. "When I was younger, I thought that stars were just the heavens leaking their light onto the world. Sort of like its message saying 'hey, there is such a thing as light, so don't just give up'. Don't you think so too, Octi?"

Octi's head slumped, showing Bubbles that he understood. Bubbles smiled.

"Wanna know a secret Octi? See, when I was little and I first heard the legend that when you wish upon a star, you'll wish would come true, I admit I was pretty skeptical about that theory. I've always and will believe that the stars are leaks from the heavens and that they're trying to tell us that as long as we keep looking up we'll always find light."

Bubbles looked down and smiled when she saw that Octi was still listening to her. He was a good listener. He didn't interrupt her like Buttercup or say some scientific nonsense like Blossom. He just listened.

"Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is that one of the reasons that I'm always so bright and cheery was that the stars still shone in the night sky even though they were blanketed in a sea of black. The stars were my inspiration; their light gave me hope for each new day."

Bubbles looked down as she rubbed Octi's old ragged face and her smile got wider, remembering all the memories.

After awhile, Bubbles turned back the sky, her eyebrows scrunching closer to each other and her eyes searching for something. Suddenly, her eyes lit up with shock and excitement.

"Look Octi! A shooting star!" Bubbles held Octi up so that he could clearly see the bright trail the star was leaving behind.

"That's what I need Octi!" Bubbles brought Octi down to the windowsill and made him face her. "A shooting star can solve all my problems!"

A few seconds later, Bubbles frowned. "I know, Octi, but shooting stars can _actually _grant wishes. I know that because it's like a gift from the heavens. In a way, they're giving us their light to share with the world."

Bubbles looked at Octi again and sighed. "I know, but I want to help out my sisters…"

Her voice wandered causing Bubbles to turn to Octi for some help. Searching his face, a smile soon sprouted from Bubbles' face and slowly turned to the lights leaking out of the sky.

Bubbles closed her eyes and hugged Octi tight. She thought of Blossom and how her natural leadership skills always saved the day. She thought of Buttercup and how her brave and courageous actions (though a little ill-mannered) always brought the spirit back in people's hearts. She thought of all the people who ever gave her inspiration for anything she's ever done.

"I wish that one day I get to shine hope in to people's hearts like these stars have shined hope in to me and how my sisters shined other positive emotions on to so many other people."

Opening her eyes, Bubbles dared not to walk away from her window for the next 4 hours.

* * *

Boomer sighed for the umpteenth time, hoping someone would hear him.

Unfortunately, Brick and Butch kept yelling each like there's no tomorrow. What they were yelling about, Boomer didn't exactly know. Something about the TV being too loud or something.

Boomer sighed again as he placed his head back on arms. He was currently leaning on the windowsill staring at the shadows of the alleyways not really sure if he should wait for something or not.

"Dude, it's just the freaking TV! Stop being so overdramatic about it!" Boomer heard Butch yell. "I'm not being overdramatic about it! I just simply asked you to turn it down a little!" This time it was Brick. "Yeah, more like yelled it in my ear!"

Boomer growled. He may be the denser one out of the group, but he still knew when a fight was going on. No point for Brick to cover it up like he usually did when Boomer asked what they were fighting about. What did they think he was? An idiot!

…true, most people thought that of him, but he wasn't a _complete _idiot. There's a difference.

Boomer suddenly felt the floor rattle below him and sighed again. Another one of Brick and Butch's "wrestling matches". He really wished they would stop.

But, let's face it, their lives sucked. They were three teenage boys and they lived in an abandoned apartment between some alleyways. They didn't even have a proper father for heaven's sake! Mojo Jojo was and always will be a disgrace and Him is never around. So it was just left to the three brothers.

Boomer's eyes were getting tired of the still alleyways and his eyes started to trail up to the sky, hoping there was at least some action up _there. _

Gasping, Boomer rapidly supported himself up with his arms to get a better view through the window.

"Could it be? A shooting star?" Boomer sputtered out. Boomer turned around to where the door was and heard his brothers still yelling at each other, though the fighting and punching had clearly stopped.

Boomer turned back to the shooting star, only to stare at it for what seemed like days. He remembered that one rainy day; he was hiding in some alleyways behind some garbage cans, waiting for his brothers to return with their (stolen) dinner. Boomer was near a father and daughter who were waiting to cross the street and the daughter was asking her father where the stars were.

To comfort his daughter, the father told her that because it was raining, the clouds were covering the stars, but that didn't mean that they weren't there.

"There still there in the sky, darling, waiting for someone to notice them and make a wish," the father said. "A wish?" the daughter asked, looking confused. The father nodded. "Yep. The old tale states that if you wish upon a star then your wish would certainly come true." The little girl smiled her eyes full of hopes of dreams.

Boomer stared at the shooting star. Certainly, a shooting star should mean the more chances that his wish could true. He heard rumors of a shooting star being lucky as well, even luckier than a regular star even. I mean, they didn't just say those kinds of things for no reason, right?

Quickly closing his eyes, Boomer excitedly whispered out his wish, putting all his heart into it.

Suddenly, the door clicked open.

"Boomer?" Brick whispered, his face appearing in a crack in the doorway. He felt relieved when he saw Boomer snoring like a baby in his sloppy bed. Brick shook his head, wondering how Boomer can be such a heavy sleeper. Quietly, Brick closed the door and headed back to the living room.

Boomer let out a sigh of relief. That was close. It was a good thing he had super speed. Out of the blue, Boomer stifled a yawn. He should probably get some rest. Brick would so kill him if he was too tired to beat up the Powerpuff Girls tomorrow. In a flash, Boomer was fast asleep.

* * *

Preview of Next Chapter:

"How dare you Butch!" "Blossom!" "That's low even for you." "Uck! Girls are so weird!" "Don't you dare destroy- "Too late." "Buttercup, what the heck is happening?" "Just give it up already, _Puffs. _You've already lost."


	4. Chapter 4: A foul ball

**AN: **A little long sorry ^^'  
Oh just a heads up, this chapter is going to be split into two parts. This is part 1

* * *

"Buttercup, wake up already!" Blossom yelled.

"No…" Buttercup groaned as she pulled her covers over her head.

Blossom sighed. "Come on Buttercup. Just because you don't want to go to the Professor's annual science expo doesn't mean you can lie in your bed all day and omit the chance to go."

Buttercup groaned again. She did _not_ need a lecture at 8 o'clock in the morning. "Go away Blossom," Buttercup grunted. "I'm dead. I need to rest in peace. Don't you have any respect for the dead?"

Blossom moaned. Not this again.

"Buttercup please- "Leave me at peace Blossom! What part of 'rest in peace' did you not understand?" "Ugh! Bubbles! Come and fix this!"

Suddenly, Bubbles' face appeared in the doorway, looking very naïve and clueless. "Buttercup won't get out of bed even though we need to get to the Professor's science expo in 20 minutes," Blossom explained.

Bubbles shook her head. "Honestly Buttercup, why can't you just go?" Bubbles asked from her position in the doorway. "It doesn't do anyone any harm to learn something new." Blossom added, "And besides the Professor is the head chairman of the science committee here in Townsville and he really needs all the support he can get when he needs to inform the committee about the mysterious influx of gastropod mollusks-

"Alright! I'll get up already! Just stop using big words!" Blossom gave Bubbles a smug look while Bubbles returned it with a small smile and a shake of her head.

"Hurry up Buttercup, we're living in 5 minutes," Blossom said leaving the room. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Buttercup said throwing her covers off of her.

10 seconds later Buttercup was dressed in her usual green casual clothing and appeared next to Bubbles at the dining table, eating a bowl of cereal. "Where's the Professor?" Buttercup said through her spoonful of Cheerio's. "He went early to help prepare the expo and Buttercup can you please not talk with your mouthful," Blossom said returning from the fridge to get the milk for her cereal.

"Uhm-hmm" Buttercup kept eating her cereal. "How long are we going to be there, Blossom?" Bubbles asked. "Only until 12. The Professor may stay there for 3 more hours depending if the committee agrees to his offer on how to get rid of the gastropods mollusks." "What! We need to stay there for 4 hours!"

Buttercup sunk back in her chair. "Man, this sucks." Blossom was just about to lecture Buttercup about her behavior when suddenly everybody heard a loud crash outside.

Buttercup was outside in a flash. What she saw truly infuriated her. "Rowdyruff boys," Buttercup growled as she clenched her fists.

"Buttercup!" she heard Blossom yell from inside. Bubbles was the first one to appear in the doorway. "Buttercup, what the heck is happening?" "It's the Rowdyruff Boys," Buttercup replied. Bubbles gasped. "Tell us why you're here Brick!" Blossom yelled, appearing next to Bubbles.

"Oh hey babe," Brick greeted as he picked up a lamppost, "Don't mind us, we're just redecorating the place." "Fore!" Boomer yelled as he throws a Honda at Brick. Brick used the lamppost like a baseball bat to hit the car right into a tree.

"Hole in one!" Butch started to laugh. "Boomer, this is baseball you idiot! Now, watch how a pro does it!" Butch collected not one, but two cars and used his super strength to crush them together until it formed into a ball. "Yo Brick! Play ball!" Butch yelled, throwing his makeshift baseball.

Brick, filled with determination, flipped his hat so that the visor was now covering his eyes and held his lamppost as far back as he can. Then, when the automobile ball was just about to him…

CRASH! The girl's front yard now had a nice sculpture of a baseball made out of cars.

Boomer started to holler cheers as Brick threw up his arms in victory. "What!" Butch yelled, dumbfounded. Keeping up the noise, the boys started to argue about Brick's hit when suddenly a cold wind filled the air, freezing not only the boy's mouths, but Brick's hand and his lamppost as well.

"You guys better quit it or else you're going to end up in one of Townsville's jail cells!" Blossom yelled, obviously the culprit for Brick's frozen hand. Smashing the lamppost against the street to free his hand, Brick said, "Well, let's see what you girls are going to do about it!" Turning towards the city of Townsville, Brick left a trail of fire engine red for Blossom to follow. And she did.

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled. "Yo baby puff! Do you still play with your little toys?" Boomer called to Bubbles. "What did you call me?" Bubbles clenched her fists. "You heard me. You're a baby pu-

Up in the air, Bubbles head butted Boomer in the stomach until they were far into the city. Now all that was left was Butch and Buttercup.

Butch smirked. He knew he was going to beat Buttercup this time because this time he had a plan. "So are you going to just stand there and stare at this pretty face or are you going to fight me?" Butch taunted. Buttercup changed her stance so that she was facing Butch sideways and with one hand, beckoned him to her.

Getting the signal, Butch charged towards Buttercup, his fist raised. Buttercup jumped out of the way in time and stamped her feet on to Butch's back. Buttercup flew a few feet away from Butch as he brushed away concrete off of himself.

"Not bad, toots, but it's going to take a lot more than that to stop me," Butch said, his smirk evident on his face. Buttercup scoffed. "Go ahead and try to beat me."

Turning around, Buttercup started to fly towards the city. A second later, Buttercup turned around to see Butch following her. Buttercup turned her head back around. _Good, _she thought. _If I lead him to the city then my sisters would be there for backup. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that.  
_

* * *

"Is that all you've got?" Brick yelled as he dodged another one of Blossom's attacks. "Tsk, tsk, I would've hoped that as my counterpart, you would have better fighting skills."

"Shut up!" Blossom roared as she formed an energy ball with her hands and threw it at Brick. All at once, Brick dodged her attack and flew straight towards Blossom, colliding his fist in to her face.

"Now, now, Blossom, you really must keep all that anger in. It's not good for your health," Brick said. Blossom growled. She needed to come up with an idea to make him angry and unfocused. She can't fall into his traps again and again.

"What's the matter? Did I hurt your jaw so much you can't speak?" Brick taunted. "Poor baby Blossom. She has a poor little boo-boo. Whatever should she- Brick didn't get to finish his sentence as felt a fist fly into his gut. Brick doubled over and held his stomach.

"Now who's the baby with boo-boo, huh Brick?" Blossom asked, flying back to her original spot. Brick raised his head. "Lucky shot, babe. But, I'm afraid it's going to make more than a punch in the gut to impress me."

Blossom only had time to gasp as Brick shot towards her, his fists ramming into her body. Enraged, Blossom grabbed one of Brick's arms and threw him into a nearby building. Smoke and dust filled the air. "What's the matter Brick? Lost your mojo?"

Brick's figure suddenly appeared out of the smoke, his smirk still plastered on his face. "Nope. Just taking some time to admire the architecture of that building you've destroyed. Shame, it had beautiful glass windows." Blossom growled and flashed towards Brick again.

The next few minutes were non-stop punches, kicks, laser beams, ice breaths and other super powers between the two counterparts. "Just give up this stupid obsession with beating us already!" Blossom screamed between punches. "Never! Three super-powered boys should've never been defeated by three lame-o girls!" Brick countered.

As two broke apart Blossom shrieked, "And what if you actually beat us one day, huh? What then?"

Brick just stood there, his face full of shock and his eyes full of uncertainty. "Well?" Blossom yelled. The flabbergasted look on Brick's face disappeared as his eyes started to fill with wrath. "Shut up!" he screamed as flew towards Blossom and started to mercilessly do anything he can to damage Blossom's body.

"Blossom!" Brick turned just in time to see a green puff smash her fist in his face.

* * *

"Oof!" Bubbles called out as she smashed into another building. "Weak and pathetic. Can't you take a few measly punches?" Boomer mocked a smug look on his face. Irritated, Bubbles threw back her head and released a sonic scream.

Unprepared, Boomer was pushed back until he fell straight to the ground right in Townsville's park. Bubbles flew to the crater he made and waited for all the smoke to clear. When it cleared, Bubbles gasped to find no one there. "Surprise," a voice whispered into her ear before Bubbles felt a sharp pain on her back.

Crashing in to a tree, Bubbles only had a short time to recover before she felt Boomer punch her in the gut and sent her flying in to a line of trees. "Gee, Powerpuff, look at what a mess you've made. Don't you care about the animals at all?" Boomer said, flying a few feet away from his target.

Bubbles stood up ever so slowly before saying, "It's you that doesn't care about the environment, Boomer! We can stop fighting right now if you promise you won't harm anything else in Townsville!"

Boomer just laughed. "Did you really think a _Rowdyruff_ would agree with something like that? Ugh, girls are so weird." Boomer made an energy baseball bat and turned towards a statue that depicted the Powerpuff girls when they were five. Bubbles' eyes went big. "Don't you dare destroy- "Too late." In mere seconds, the precious gift that was given to the girls was now reduced to rubble.

Expecting to see a crying Bubbles, Boomer turned towards his counterpart only to see a different reaction take place. Instead of seeing Bubbles on her knees sobbing, like Boomer had expected, she was still standing firm, her fists clenched, and her body shaking. "You monster! That's low even for you!" Bubbles screamed before flying into Boomer, her fists punching any part she could.

"That was a gift for the Powerpuff girls!" Punch. "For my sisters!" Punch. "For my family!" Punch. "And now, you've destroyed it!" Punch. "Do you even care about the word 'family'?" As Bubbles was about to give another blow, Boomer abruptly grabbed her wrist and glowered at her.

"Do I care about the word 'family'?" Boomer whispered. His grip on her wrist tightened. Bubbles' blood froze. "Do I care about the word 'family'?" This time his words were a bit louder and his voice was shaky. "Don't tell me about that word!"

Boomer's cold stare was still clear in Bubbles' mind even as she felt herself being thrown against a concrete wall. "You don't think I care about my brothers?" Boomer shouted as he flew in front of Bubbles. "I care more about them then anything and _you _are telling me about family?"

Suddenly, Bubbles felt a barrage of punches and kicks being jammed into her. The more punches and kicks Boomer sent flying, the weaker Bubbles felt until her limbs felt nothing more than meat.

"Aahh!" Bubbles opened her eyes to see Boomer being blasted by a certain pink puff.

* * *

"Ugh!" Buttercup yelled as she felt the harsh sting of Butch's laser beam hit her side.

"Just give up already! It'll save us a lot of time and pain," Butch said. "Never," Buttercup growled. A punch in the face was Butch's reply. "Give up now?" Buttercup gritted her teeth and looked down at their surroundings. There were near the park, good, she just saw Bubbles taking care of Boomer close by.

"Hey!" Buttercup jumped and looked at Butch. "Uh, we're sort of having a fight here," Butch said. Buttercup scoffed. "Of course I know that, doofus. Why do you think I would do this?" Buttercup shot at Butch, but she wasn't fast enough for Butch gave her a roundhouse kick.

"You'll have to be faster than that, Butters," Butch said, a smug look on his face. "Don't call me Butters!" Now recovered, Buttercup threw punch after punch, laser beam after laser beam, basically everything she got at Butch, but she just wasn't fast enough.

Running out of energy, Buttercup's hands collapsed on her knees as her mouth kept panting for air. "Gotcha." All of a sudden, a sharp pain spread throughout Buttercup's back. A few seconds later, the pain was found in her stomach, her shoulder, her knee, her skull, until Buttercup was blown out of the sky.

Raising herself on her shoulders, Buttercup looked around and saw she made a crater right on the spot where she had made her wish only the night before. "What's the matter, Puff? Too weak to fight?"

Buttercup looked up to see Butch, his face the smuggest she's ever seen. "You wish!" she yelled back. Butch chuckled, but instead of sending another blow he grabbed a tree and sharpened off the branches until it was a giant stake. Buttercup gasped as her eyes went wide. "Normally I would use this weapon to kill a vampire," Butch said, holding the wooden stake under one of his arms. "But, I think you'll do just fine."

Making sure he got a good grip, Butch started charging towards Buttercup.

And then, time stopped. Buttercup never thought it was going to end like this. She never even thought she was going to die. No, she's always imagined her being an old lady or something when she died. Not a teenage girl who just had her birthday yesterday. And now, she was going to be killed by her counterpart! Life is truly ironic.

Buttercup closed her eyes and just waited. Waited for the pain, the blood, the laughter from Butch. Just waited.

None of that ever came.

Buttercup opened her eyes and immediately was greeted by a sharp point of a giant wooden stake. She looked up to see Butch, his legs standing still on both sides of his body and his bangs covering his eyes so that Buttercup couldn't read his face. Then a truly surprising thing happened.

Butch raised the wooden stake and threw it off the cliff where it could be heard clunking against rock. "W-why…" "Just go save your sisters," Butch said grimly as he flew away from her. After a few moments of silence, Buttercup heard screams. Her sister's screams.

"Hold on guys I'm coming!" Buttercup yelled, new found energy filling her veins. Jumping out of her crater, Buttercup flew to the nearest scream, Blossom's. When she found her sister, Blossom was being completely ragged endlessly by Brick. No way, no how was that boy going to live now.

"Blossom!" Buttercup yelled. She charged at Brick, punching right in the jaw, getting him off of her sister. "Are you alright?" Buttercup asked Blossom. Blossom looked a little dizzy, but soon recovered and nodded her head. "Good. Go get Bubbles; I think she's in trouble. Don't worry I'll hand Dumb-as-a-Brick over here." Blossom nodded and flew away.

"Ok Fire Hydrant," Buttercup said as Brick recovered. "Let's dance." Brick glared at Buttercup. "I don't dance." Brick threw a punch at Buttercup.

Blossom desperately searched around town, looking for any signs of baby blue. "Aaahhh!" That was Bubbles. Blossom tracked down the location and saw Boomer attacking Bubbles. Bubbles wasn't fighting back.

Trying to end this fight quickly, Blossom hit Boomer with her laser beams, sending him flying into a tree. "Bubbles are you alright?" Blossom asked as she helped her sister stand up. Bubbles rubbed her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bruise here and there that's all."

BAM! The two girls looked at the building behind them and saw Buttercup emerging from the large hole. Brick came flying into view soon after. Another whooshing sound came and the girls turned to see Boomer, his shirt covered in splinters. "Where's Butch?" Boomer asked Brick. "Right here."

Everyone looked up to see Butch flying down at the other side of the girls, the boys now formed a triangle, trapping the Powerpuffs. "Where have you been?" Brick scolded Butch. "Shut up. Let's just defeat them already."

"Not today you won't," Buttercup said floating towards her sisters. "Because today will be just another day you've got defeated by the Powerpuff Girls." The girls exchanged glances and immediately got into a fighting stance, each of them back to back and facing their counterparts.

Brick smirked. "Just give it up already, _Puffs. _You've already lost."

* * *

Preview of the next chapter: "Sorry Professor." "What's gotten into you?" "Ha ha ha! Today is the day that the Rowdyruffs have defeated the Powerpuff Girls!" "You boys have one weakness that we girls don't have!" "That was very unexpected of you Blossom." "Gastropod mollusks are gross either way."


	5. Chapter 5: Unnecessary Surprises

**AN: Hey there people of the internet! Sorry I haven't been updating for awhile ^^'…**

**Life just takes away all the time you have, you know? Anyway, I hope I haven't been keeping you guys waiting for too long. I hope this chapter makes up for lost time ^^**

**Before I end this little ranting of mine, can you guys spot the references to the episodes "Rowdyruff Boys" and "The Boys are Back in Town"? I have both those episodes on my IPod (including all the other episodes the Ruffs appear in) and some of the events that happen here are inspired by those episodes (because I get lazy with fight scenes and I don't really know what I'm doing)**

**P.S. have you guys ever heard of something called reviews? I appreciate all the reviews that I've received so far, but I'd appreciate it even more if more people reviewed. It's a good spirit lifter you know?**

**Disclaimer: The Powerpuff Girls do not belong to me…even though I wish upon a trillion shining dots for it to be so**

* * *

The wind was the only sound that could be heard between the six teenagers as they floated there, glaring at each other's eyes. Nothing dared to interrupt the silent quarrel between the two teams. No voices could be heard, no animals chirping their chatter, it was like all of Townsville held their breath for the upcoming battle.

"Powerpuff girls, help!" Well, _almost_ all of Townsville. Both genders turned their eyes to the park where a little figure stood with a minuscule top hat and a jar of pickles, desperately waving his arms up and down like a crying infant. "Powerpuff girls, help! I can't open my jar of pickles!"

"Mayor!" the girls screamed. The girls exchanged glances with their counterparts then, as fast as lighting, charged towards mayor. Too late, the boys had already grabbed Mayor before the girls can even stop to hover over the ground.

"Help! Put me down! Help!" Mayor screamed as he was being held by his pants in the air by Brick. "Put him down Brick!" Blossom yelled as her hands balled into fists. As the Mayor kept screeching, Brick said, "Nah, we don't really trust this little guy in the hands of _you _guys. I mean, what kind of superheroes just let their archenemies capture their fellow mayor?"

Buttercup growled and screamed, "First things first, we did _not _let you guys capture Mayor! Second, you guys are really a pain in the neck, do you know that? And third, if you don't put Mayor down, I swear I will- "Do what? Cry home to your daddy and make him create super weapons that would make you do all the work for you? Lame!" Boomer replied. His two brothers laughed at his insults.

Buttercup gritted her teeth. That was_ it_. Blondie was going to get the beating of his life. Buttercup screamed as she charged towards Boomer, her fist raised above her head. "Buttercup, wait!" Blossom yelled. But, she was too late; Buttercup had already punched Boomer to the other side of Townsville.

"Hey! No one hurts Boomer, but me!" Butch shouted as he sent a fist flying into Buttercup's face. "Well, no one makes fun of the Powerpuff Girls!" Buttercup replied as she rammed her foot in to Butch's stomach. Brick frowned at the sudden change of circumstances. With Boomer, most probably lost at the other side of Townsville and Butch too busy handling Buttercup at the moment, the numbers were now down to two against one. And for once, the numbers were not in Brick's favor. He had to think of something, fast.

"I'll give you one last chance, Brick!" Said boy looked down where his counterpart was hovering. "If you don't let go of Mayor _right now_, then you're going to get your butt whooped!" Brick smirked at Blossom's sudden smugness. "Oh yeah? You and what-

Suddenly, Brick felt an excruciating noise fill his ear drums as he felt himself being thrown back in the process. As Mayor, still whining and screeching, fell down to earth, Blossom took advantage of the distraction and caught him in her arms. "Are you alright Mayor?" Blossom asked. The Mayor blinked. "Oh, Blossom! Thank you! Thank you!" Mayor said as he put his arms around Blossom's neck. "Actually it was Bubbles who did all the work," Blossom said as she turned to her blue-eyed sister with a smile.

"Mayor!" The girls turned and saw Ms. Bellum running towards them. "Now, can you open my jar of pickles?" Mayor asked, jamming his jar of pickles into Blossom's face.

Before Blossom could answer, she was hit by a sudden laser beam. Falling safely on his feet, still holding the pickle jar outwards, Mayor said, "No? Ok don't worry; I'll just get Bubbles do it for me. Bubbles?" When the he turned, the Mayor saw that Bubbles was too hit by a laser beam. "You too, Bubbles? Ok then, Buttercup…" "I think it's time to go, Mayor," Ms. Bellum said, appearing at the Mayor's side. "But, my jar of pickles…" "Can be opened later. Right now, the girls have a fight to finish," Ms. Bellum soothed as she ushered the Mayor along.

Buttercup, turning to see what the cause of her sisters' screams was, didn't notice the impending hit of one of Butch's super powered attacks. Falling to the ground near her sisters, Buttercup landed head first, making a large crater in the earth.

As Buttercup slowly got up, she noticed the boys hovering over them, laughing as if they were watching some comedy TV show. "You girls really are pathetic," Brick choked out before bursting into fits of laughter. Growling, Buttercup was just about to tackle the red-haired dumbbell when suddenly she felt a hand holding her back by the shoulder. Buttercup turned around to see a pair of pink irises stare deep into her own.

"Don't do it Buttercup," Blossom ordered. "If we fight them on our own then we won't be able to beat them. But, if we work together…" Buttercup smirked, catching on to Blossom's idea. "Then we can beat up those sorry butts of theirs," Buttercup finished. Abruptly, Buttercup stood up straight from her crater. Punching her fist into her palm, Buttercup declared, "Let's do this!"

Her sisters followed her move, getting up to stand tall with their sister. The boys, noticing this sudden change of behavior, stopped their laughing. "Alright boys!" Blossom yelled, pointing her finger to her opponents. "No more playing games! It's time we end this battle right here, right now!" Brick smirked and looked at his boys. His brothers quickly caught on and changed into their fighting stances.

"We couldn't agree more!" Brick replied. Taking the first move, Brick charged towards Blossom, getting ready to bestow an excruciating punch. However, the punch never reached Blossom and instead Brick received his own punch in the jaw. Looking down furiously, Brick saw Bubbles in front of her pink sister, her arm still in a position that someone could perceive that she had just punched a certain red-cap wearing boy.

Brick's jaw tightened. "Boys! Attack!" Butch charged at Bubbles, but Buttercup intersected and kicked Butch in the stomach. Still in the air, Boomer used his laser beam to attack Buttercup. Screaming, Buttercup flew into a tree. Bubbles recovered from shock and used her laser beam to attack Boomer, but he was able to dodge the attack. When Blossom saw this, she quickly used her ice breath to freeze Boomer until he crashed to the ground, shattering his icy prison.

Brick witnessed this and got ready to attack Blossom, but was knocked down to the ground by Buttercup who had just recovered in time. Gathering together, the girls smugly looked on the boy's slow recovery from their attacks. "Just give up already Rowdyruffs," Blossom said. "You know you don't stand a chance. Have you learned nothing from our younger years?"

Brick's eye twitched as he swiftly recovered. "Get up already!" Brick yelled to his brothers. "We can't let them beat us again!" Following Brick's orders, Butch and Boomer got up and stood by their brother's side. "Get ready to lose!" Brick yelled.

Buttercup scoffed. "Yeah, right!"

Seconds passed by, only filled with silence and death stares by both sides…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, even Father Time couldn't keep up with the two teams as they battled head to head, toe to toe, and punch by punch. It seemed like the odds were too evenly matched, each side unable to make a dent in each other's determination and willpower. For a period of time, it didn't seem like there would ever be winner.

As the three boys, one by one, each crashed into the same building; it was becoming clear that Brick's frustration was overflowing. Brick quickly grabbed his brothers and headed to a dark alley far in downtown Townsville. "Brick, why are we hiding?" Boomer asked innocently. That earned him a smack behind the head.

"We're not hiding!" Brick explained. "Then what are we doing?" Butch asked. "We're making up a plan, that's what we're doing," Brick responded. "What do you thinking we should do Brick?" Boomer asked. "We should pound them to the ground!" Butch exclaimed. Brick gave his green brother a glare, but Butch ignored it.

"No, we've already failed at doing that," Brick said, "What we need to do is cheat." Brick's brothers mimicked the malevolent smile sprouting from Brick's face.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Buttercup screamed in frustration as she and her sisters flew all over Townsville. "Buttercup, calm down, I'm sure they're here _somewhere_," Blossom soothed. "Let's hope you're right Blossom," Buttercup murmured to herself.

Out of the blue, Bubbles' ears perked up. "Hey, do you guys hear something?" Bubbles asked her sisters. The three stopped and started paying attention to the noises of Townsville. All that could be heard was the sound of cars honking, the wind blowing, and the occasional angry civilian.

"No I don't hear anything," Blossom said. Buttercup shrugged. "You must be hearing things, Bubbles-"Look out!" The girls jumped out of the way of as a school bus filled with a screaming kids and a bus driver came soaring through air. "Oh no! Bubbles-"I'm on my way!" Bubbles said as she chased after the school bus.

"Buttercup! We have to-"Blossom, look over there!" Blossom looked to where Buttercup was pointing at and gasped. To Blossom's horror, a large apartment building was burdened by a growing fire filled with innocent pedestrians screaming for their lives. "Blossom, wait!" But it was too late; Blossom had already flown down to the building to save the day.

Buttercup sighed. Looks like it was up to her to find those stupid Rowdyruffs and give them a piece of her mind. But, before Buttercup could even blink, a familiar sound of a bank's security alarm filled her eardrums. Turning around, Buttercup saw Butch guiding a group of criminals into the Townsville's bank while a bunch of police men were tied up near their cars.

Buttercup shook her head as she went to stop the criminals from making any sort of bank robbery. Butch, seeing Buttercup getting nearer to his location, quickly flew out of sight into a hidden alleyway where his brothers were already present.

"Ok Brick, the girls are distracted. What do we do now?" Boomer asked. Brick smirked. "Now, boys, is where this plan is going to get fun." Butch smirked along with his brother. He knew this was going to be good.

* * *

"There you go, little children. You're safe and sound now," Bubbles said as she lowered her captured school bus to the ground. "Thank you so much, Miss!" the kids in the school bus cheered.

Bubbles giggled. "Oh no, you don't have to-

Suddenly, all the children gasped. "Look behind you!" they kept screaming to their heroine. "What?" Bubbles asked, obviously not comprehending the situation. The kids kept desperately screaming and to calm them down, Bubbles turned around behind her.

"What is it that you kids-AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Miss!" the children exclaimed.

* * *

"It's alright civilians. You're safe now," Blossom said as she hugged and shook hands with the people she rescued.

Blossom, in no time at all, got everyone out of the building and stopped the fire from spreading. It was a piece of cake. As Blossom kept receiving gratitude from people, a little boy suddenly turned his head to look at something very strange.

The little boy pulled on his father's hand and said, "Daddy, what is that over there?" The father, joy and gratitude still unambiguous on his face, turned to see what his son was talking about. "Holy fudge!" the father screamed, his smile fading into a frightened frown.

Blossom, upon hearing the outburst, turned where the citizens was looking at. She gasped and hurriedly jumped in front of them.

"Don't worry, citizens of Townsville. I've got everything under-AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Blossom!"

* * *

"There you go, officers," Buttercup said as she slapped her hands together. "Here are those stupid criminals."

"Thanks Buttercup," the officers said as they led the criminals into their police cars.

"No problem. And if anyone else needs to have a good butt-kicking, I'm here to-

"Look over there!" an officer exclaimed. "What is that?"

Everyone turned to where the officer was pointing at and gasped. Coming towards their direction, spinning in all its chaos, was a mini-tornado.

Buttercup's heroine instincts kicked in and she flew straight into the air so that everyone could see her. "Citizens of Townsville!" Buttercup yelled, mimicking her sister. "There's no need to be afraid. I will-"Buttercup look out!" an officer yelled.

Buttercup looked behind her and was shocked to see the tornado's mouth had moved so that it was now sucking her inside itself. No matter how hard Buttercup tried, she just couldn't escape the tornado's fierce power and in the end, was forced to enter her imprisonment inside the tornado.

Later in Buttercup's life, she would be asked multiple times if she's ever known what it was like to be inside a tornado and as always, she would shiver. "Let's just say," Buttercup would say to the person who had asked her that question, "It's like going non-stop on a really extreme rollercoaster when you had just eaten an entire smorgasbord."

Inside the tornado in present day, Buttercup's face was starting to turn green. She had no idea which direction the tornado was going nor did she care. All she cared about right now was to try her best to not lose her breakfast anytime soon. Unfortunately, as the minutes passed by, Buttercup knew she would most likely lose the battle between her willpower and her stomach.

All of a sudden, Buttercup felt the tornado's power double as she started to spin faster and faster. Knowing she had to do something to save her breakfast, Buttercup quickly started to fly in any direction possible to get out of this cyclone nightmare. But upon doing so, Buttercup felt herself bump into another person which was pretty surprising to say the least.

Buttercup gasped when she saw who it was she bumped into. "Blossom!" Buttercup used all her strength to go and hug her sister. "Gee, Buttercup. What's gotten into you?" Blossom asked, obviously not expecting a hug, but cherished it anyway. "This tornado, that's what," Buttercup replied, letting go of her sister. "How did you get in here?"

"I got sucked in by a mini-tornado." "Me too! I wonder who's causing these strange tornado occurrences." "Mojo Jojo, maybe?" Blossom suggested. "Ugh. Not another-"Aaahh!"

The two sisters looked around them and saw that it was Bubbles who had just passed them. "Bubbles!" both sisters screamed as they rushed towards their blue sister. "Hey guys," Bubbles greeted meekly as her sisters held her up by her arms. "Do any of you guys feel like you can throw up in any minute?" Blossom and Buttercup nodded, knowing their sisters' pain. "Then that means we have to get out of here as fast as we can!" Blossom said.

"Sorry, toots, you guys aren't going anywhere." All three girls looked up to see their smug counterparts standing (or rather floating) above the fierce twister's mouth. "What have you done Brick?" Blossom yelled above the ferocious wind blowing around them.

"Man, you girls are so slow," Boomer commented. "See, when you girls were so distracted on 'saving the day'," Brick said. "We formed our own mini-tornados and sent it flying towards you guys. Then, when we captured each of you, we've formed all of our tornados into one big massive whirlwind!"

Buttercup had to admit their plan was pretty well thought out, but no way in all eternity was she going to say that out loud. "Ok, you've trapped us, now what?" Buttercup screamed to the boys. Her only response was fits of laughter. "Just you wait Puff," Butch said as he took leave with his brothers.

"Come back here Butch!" Buttercup shrieked. "Buttercup! Butch is not our problem right now! Right now, we need to form a plan to get out of here as quickly as possible!" Blossom said. "How are we going to do that, Blossom?" Bubbles asked. Before Blossom could respond, the girls felt their prison rumble.

To the girls' absolute horror, the tornado started to grow even bigger and even more violent. "Buttercup, look out!" Bubbles screamed as she pushed her sister out of the way of a flying car. "Blossom! What's happening?" Buttercup forced out as she tried her best to keep as close to her sisters as she could. "I don't know!" Blossom replied. "The boys must be putting more power into the tornado!"

***Outside the Tornado***

Brick and Butch stopped a moment from spinning around the girl's prison to yield in to more fits of laughter. "Man, Brick, I've got to say, this is most probably the best plan you've ever conjured up in that evil head of yours," Butch complimented.

"Thanks Butch. I only think of the best," Brick replied. A few seconds later, Boomer arrived to his brothers' side, his pupils seemingly spinning around in his eyeballs. Brick and Butch burst into more fits of laughter at the sight of their brother.

***Back inside the Tornado***

"Blossom, now would be a really good time to think of a plan!" Buttercup yelled as she and Bubbles held onto a tree. On the other side of the tornado, Blossom was sitting on top of a car's roof. "I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" "Well, think faster!" Buttercup complained. "Um, Buttercup?" "What is it, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked, looking down at her sister.

"If the boys are making this tornado stronger then doesn't that mean there's going to be more potential damage to Townsville?" Buttercup was just about to reply when the top half of a building flew past them. Flying nearby the torn building was man taking a bath in his bathtub. Buttercup's eyes widened. "Blossom, think faster now!"

"It's not as easy as it looks, you know!" Blossom shouted. Buttercup growled. Looks like she'd have to take matters into her own hands. Again. "Buttercup, where are you going?" Bubbles frantically asked as her sister let go of the tree. "I'm going to save the day! Are you with me?"

Bubbles, not wanting to lose a sister, tried her best to follow Buttercup to wherever she was going. To her surprise, Buttercup went straight to Blossom and pulled right in the heart of the tornado. "What are you doing?" Blossom asked, her voice trying to be heard throughout the noise. "Bubbles?" Buttercup looked to her sister.

"We're going to save the day!" Bubbles said, getting the cue. Soaring behind Bubbles was a tour bus filled with screaming people. "How?" Blossom asked. "By combining powers!" Buttercup screeched. Blossom's eyes widened before giving Buttercup a curt nod and joining hands with her. "Bubbles!" Buttercup cried, reaching out her hand towards the blond girl.

Bubbles immediately joined hands with Buttercup and then Blossom so that now the girls had formed a circle. "Ready girls?" Blossom asked. "Ready!" All three girls started spinning clockwise and by doing so their bodies started to glow their own signature color. Soon, the colors combined and around them started to form a white sphere.

Before long, the white sphere started generating lightning which flew out of the sphere like a spider web. More lightning appeared from the orb and the more lightning that appeared, the more the tornado started to disappear until there was nothing left, but wisps of the wind and the floating debris that was once trapped in the tornado.

The girls didn't even have time to give a sigh of relief before the parts and pieces of Townsville started to plummet down to Earth. "Help! Powerpuff girls!" the people inside their vehicles or buildings screamed. Gasping, the Powerpuff Girls raced into action, saving people here and there and placing them safely down unto the ground one after the other.

Finally, when there was no one left to be saved, the girls stopped to take a moment's rest in the air while feeling proud to hear the people's cheers for them.

Suddenly, the cheers started to die away as the girls screamed out in pain. The Rowdyruff Boys had just sneaked up on the girls and they were now attacking them with all that they've got.

The townspeople just stood there aghast as they saw their favorite heroines get beaten endlessly by their enemies. It was a horrible, horrible sight. The boys attacked the girls with no mercy as if they didn't even know the meaning of the word. There was nothing they could do to rescue their rescuers, yet they wished they could do at least something that could help them.

But, before anyone could even let out a cry for help, the Powerpuffs have fallen, deep into the crust of the Earth where if one looked down inside it, all they could see was darkness. Tears started to form on the brim of everyone's eyes as they tried their best to see if they could catch at least a glance of the girls' safety. Alas, their efforts proved to be of no avail.

Above all the people were the boys, staring into the hole as well and waiting. Waiting. Waiting for a cry of anger, waiting for the sound of someone crying, waiting for the sound of someone trying to give orders. The whole world just sat there, waiting.

"Ha-ha ha-ha ha-ha!" The one sound that broke the silence also broke dozens of people's hearts. Everyone looked up to see the Rowdyruffs, laughing their hearts out as if the sight of someone's death, especially three girls, was something funny to see. In truth, they weren't laughing out of humor, they were laughing out of joy. The wrong kind of joy.

"Ha-ha ha-ha! Today is the day that the Rowdyruffs have defeated the Powerpuff Girls!" Brick yelled so that he could be heard by all of Townsville. Everyone shuddered as if actually hearing the news made them realize it for the first time. "All must now bow to the Rowdyruff Boys!"

At first, everyone trembled under the boys' gaze. What were they going to do now? "We told you to bow, you idiots!" Butch screamed at the people below them. "The Powerpuffs are gone now, can't you accept that? It's _us _that now rule this town and it's _us _that you're supposed to worship now. So do what we say and bow!"

"Nobody's bowing to anyone, Butch."

Screams of joy and happiness filled the air as the citizens of Townsville saw their heroines slowly float up from the crater, their cloths tattered and torn and their faces filled with the thoughts of revenge. "What? But I thought we killed you guys!" Brick said.

"Yeah, well, not exactly," Blossom replied. "How did you guys survive our attacks?" Butch asked, his voice hinting signs of frustration. "Easy. Because we're the Powerpuff Girls and we don't give up easily," Buttercup said, crossing her arms.

"That's impossible!" Brick yelled. "You may be our counterparts, but you're still just a bunch of girls! There's no way that you guys could've withstood all of our attacks!" "There's an easy answer to that question, Brick," Blossom responded, her voice as cool as her ice breath. "You boys have one weakness that we girls don't have!"

Brick gave Blossom a snarl. "And what is that, pray tell?" "This!" Charging towards Brick, Blossom brought back her leg so that she could kick Brick right-

"Ooh," Boomer and Butch grimaced. "Right where it hurts." Doubling over and clutching his groin, Brick slowly fell down to Earth on his knees, whimpering like a lost dog. Upon seeing the Rowdyruff's leader fall in a way that was…unexpected, the citizens started to laugh at the red Ruff and point their fingers at him. Including, a certain team of super-powered girls.

Upon hearing everyone's laughter Brick called to his brothers who were by his side in seconds. "Butch! Boomer! Help carry me home!" "But Brick-"_Now_ you guys!"

Reluctantly, the two did as Brick said and picked him up under the arms. "You girls won't get away from this!" Brick angrily yelled his voice full of venom and hatred. "Oh, I think we've already have!" Blossom said through fits of laughter. The last thing that could be heard before the Ruffs flew away was the sound of Brick's bitter ranting.

* * *

The girls dashed to the science committee just in time to see the custodians putting away tables and mopping the floor.

"Girls!" Turning, the girls looked to see who called them even though they already knew the answer.

"Professor!" The girls charged towards their father and gave him one breathtaking hug. Literally. It was a bittersweet moment for the Professor when his girls let go of him for though it gave him time to breathe, it didn't give him time to talk. The girls were too busy ranting on their excuses of why they couldn't come to his science committee and their experiences during that morning.

"Now, girls…" The ranting continued. "Girls…" Still, the girls did not stop. "_Girls_!" This time all of the room was now completely silent. "Girls, I've already learned of this morning's events and I'm glad you've all returned safe and sound. But, please one at a time with the details."

The girls laughed as they simultaneously said, "Sorry Professor."

So there did the girls and the Professor did stand, for half an hour at least, some telling, some listening to the day's events so far. "Wow. That was very unexpected of you Blossom. I would've never have guessed that's how it ended," the Professor remarked after hearing the full story.

Blossom blushed. Buttercup laughed at her bashfulness. What happened to the brash and bold Blossom just an hour ago? Now here she was, acting all timid and shy like a baby rabbit. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something, Professor," Bubbles interrupted.

"What is it, Bubbles?" "What's a gastropod mollusk?" The Professor smiled down on Bubbles as if he was expecting this question. "A gastropod mollusk as what you would call a snail, Bubbles." "A snail?" Bubbles made a face. "Eewww."

"Gastropod mollusks aren't gross Bubbles," Blossom said, seeing her sister's reaction. "They're actually very fascinating creatures that scientists could learn a lot from." The Professor nodded his head, but even so the look of disgust did not escape from Bubbles' face. "Gastropod mollusks are gross either way."

The whole group laughed. One could not tell if it was because Bubbles' remark was funny or if the moment just seemed perfect for a good laugh. Either way, their spirits were filled with joy and their faces full of happiness. This was a good thing for they wouldn't be that way for long.

Preview of the next chapter: "We need to think of a plan." "Butch, are you feeling well?" "Number five says differently." "My name's Dexter. And you are?" "C'mon guys! Let's go beat those sorry loser's butts!" "Today was just full of surprises I've got to admit, but tomorrow's a whole new day! With new surprises in every corner! And that's going to stay the same for every day of the week, Buttercup."

* * *

**I have a challenge for you guys! Which Cartoon Network characters could make good friends for the Rowdyruff boys? It could be anybody! From old to new! From animal to robot! As long as I'm able to write their personalities in a middle school perspective.**

**Because remember the Ruffs and the Puffs are only 13 in this story :P**

**(Sorry for all those who love romantic high school dramas)**

**And if anyone else has any good suggestions for a CN character that could be older and could influence the Ruffs (or the Puffs) in anyway shape or form just let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Ok then Happy Memorial Day!**


	6. Chapter 6: Comforts and Discomforts

**AN: I'm back! With a new chapter!**

**Cheesy, I know ^^'**

**Four words: Busy weeks are impossible! This story kept roaming inside my mind, but this whole time I've been busy going to practices, preparing for finals, and working my butt off until I collapse into bed.**

**Now here I am at 11:54 pm trying to get this story updated and ready for you guys. Anyways, in this chapter I'm hinting which country I've grew up in (*COUGH* the U.S. *COUGH*) but to make things clear I'm actually not from the country I grew up in. Immigration! Oh and forgive me if I get any soccer rules wrong since I don't play any sports except for in gym. **

**So hope this chapter keeps your attention until the very end but if it doesn't then review about it! Happy readings! Disclaimer: the Powerpuff girls will never be mine for it was I would make the girls do the most random things ever.  
**

* * *

"Hey there, I'm back again," Buttercup whispered up to the night sky. "I'm not sure why I'm back, I just am alright?" Buttercup stopped to listen to the silent sky. Her shoulders slumped.

She tried again anyway. "Today was pretty…shocking." Buttercup chuckled. "First off, the Rowdyruffs came back. Again. For the third time this month. Second, my family's cooled down from the events from last night, but I think that's because of the Ruffs' sudden attack on the town distracted them from thinking about it. Finally, I've learned what gastropod mollusks are. They're-

"Girl, what do you think you're doing out here?"

Abruptly, Buttercup turned around only to see her best friend, Abigail Lincoln, walking up to her. "Oh, hey Number Five," Buttercup greeted as her friend sat down beside her.

During the second grade, the Professor saw that his super-powered daughters just didn't have enough friends due to their "crime fighting first, then personal life" rule so he decided to make a super weapon that would drive away any monster that comes near Townsville. (You would think that he would've learned from past experiences about that issue, but some people never learn.)

Expectedly, the plan didn't go as expected and instead of creating a super weapon that can drive away monsters, the Professor created a multi-dimensional device that could send people from another dimension to Townsville. There was only just one flaw, the multi-dimensional device (or the MDD as the Professor liked to call it) can only send people to _their _dimension, but not the other way around.

But, Buttercup didn't mind. If it weren't for the MDD the girls wouldn't have found friends who truly understood their pains and annoyances of being a superhero. Of course, if it weren't for the MDD a bunch of _other _dorks and losers wouldn't have come to Townsville, but that was a thorn that Buttercup was willing to ignore.

"What are you doing out here, girl? Shouldn't you be at the celebration party your bubbly sister put up for beating those dumb brats?" Number Five asked. Buttercup sighed and rested her chin on top of her knees. "I'm not really in the mood for partying right now," she replied. Number Five nodded her head. "Yeah, I understand. I heard from your sister about that fiasco that happened at you and your sisters' birthday party. Did it really go that badly?"

Buttercup groaned. "Which sister mentioned it to you?" "Bubbles. Then I heard the rest from Blossom." Buttercup buried her head in her knees. "It didn't go _that _badly. I just punched him that's all," Buttercup explained, her voice dulled by the protection of her knees. "Um-hmm. So how can you explain the fact that the poor boy had to go the hospital?" Buttercup groaned again. "It was an _accident_."

Number Five remained silent as she and Buttercup turned to stare at the stars. "They're really beautiful, aren't they?" Buttercup asked. Number Five was a little surprise by her friend's chose of words (this is Buttercup we're talking about after all) but nodded her head anyway.

"Abbey?" "Yeah?" Number Five knew this conversation was about to turn serious. "Have you ever felt…so alone because you couldn't figure out how you should act in this world?" Number Five gave her friend an odd look. "Yeah, a few times, when I was younger. But the feeling only happened in a few fast moments and it completely disappeared when I joined Sector V. Why do you ask?" "Just askin'," Buttercup replied, her eyes kept on the stars.

Number Five sighed. "You're feeling that way right now, aren't you?" Buttercup nodded her head. There was no use hiding anything from Abbey. "I've heard the feeling is much worse when you're a teenager," Number Five said after a few moments of silence. "You know how it is. The angst just buries deeper inside you somehow for who knows what reason." Buttercup just nodded.

"Speaking of teenagers, do you know the due date for when you're going to get decommissioned?" Buttercup asked, wanting to change the subject. Buttercup saw Abbey gulp. "Dunno yet. They say that they're waiting for the whole crew to turn thirteen so that we could come out as a team. If you ask me, they should just decommission us right away instead of building up the tension between everyone."

Buttercup sighed. She knew how hard it was to lose a friend. But, it must be much worse for Abbey considering the fact that she was going to lose _a whole organization _of friends. "Who's left in the group?" Buttercup asked, trying to fill the silence. "Just Wally and Hoagie. You should see Wally. Everyday he's trying to 'cherish the last moments' of him being a kid by doing all these outrageous stunts like skateboarding off a cliff or something like that while Hoagie is just treating each day the same old usual way he treated the last." With this, Number Five let out a hollering laugh. Buttercup soon followed suit.

The girls laughed so hard they fell backwards onto the soft grass below them. Their laughter soon came to an end as the girls just laid there, enjoying the comfortable silence that they rarely experienced. "By the way Buttercup, you've never told me why you were out here in the first place."

Buttercup turned her head to look at her friend for a minute before replying, "Yeah, I didn't." Number Five let out a chuckle. She knew she wasn't going to get an answer from the green puff and she knew she didn't need one. "You know what, Buttercup?" "Hm?" "I've heard everything that happened today from Blossom. Man, was I shocked when I heard about the news!" Buttercup turned to her friend, not knowing where this was going.

"And you know what? I've realized something. Today was just full of surprises I've got to admit, but tomorrow's a whole new day! With new surprises in every corner! And that's going to stay the same for every day of the week, Buttercup." The green puff smiled and turned back to her companions in the sky. "Yeah…yeah it is."

And so the two girls just decided to stay in their spot, neither one wanting to break the silence. Buttercup's stomach growled. Well, the silent club obviously did not held Buttercup's abdomen as a member. "Ugh, I'm so hungry! Is there any food at that party that Bubbles arranged?"

Number Five smiled. "There's cake. But, I'm not letting you get anywhere near that cake unless you promise that you're not going to punch anybody into it. Deal?" Buttercup rolled her eyes. "No promises. When there's cake around, Mama starts getting wild." Number Five laughed as they started to get up. "But, seriously Buttercup, promise not to ruin the cake this time?"

Buttercup groaned. "Fine, _mom_. I promise." They both laughed as Buttercup picked Number Five up by the hand and flew them straight towards her house.

* * *

"Dude, just face it. We got beaten by girls again, especially you with the whole-umm- 'incident'." The boys had safely flown home and were currently discussing about the day's events in what they w.

"No I can't just accept it Butch!" Brick yelled as he continued to pace around the room. "I_ especially _can't accept what that puny, pink-loving, cootie-bearing, low-minded, slow paced, bow wearing-

"Look Brick, I don't think cursing her name will help you in any shape or form," Boomer advised at he raised his head from inside the refrigerator.

Brick sighed as he plopped himself down next to his green brother on the couch. "You ok bro?" Butch asked as he studied the red-head. Brick sighed again. "I'm fine. I just…never expected to get beaten in battle the way that_ it_ happened, particularly not in front of all of those people. Not that it's bothering me or anything."

Silence filled the air as the clock on the wall kept ticking, indifferent to its silent milieu.

Butch suddenly slapped Brick hard on the back as Boomer came up to him from behind with a glass of ice water. Brick took one long look at the glass before gulping it down and setting it on the table in front of them.

"Gee, don't take it like that bro," Butch said. "Yeah," Boomer agreed as he plunked himself between his two brothers and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "I mean c'mon! We're family here and just because we got beat by some dumb girls, it doesn't mean we should put ourselves down by repeating out loud what we already know we did wrong!"

"OW!"

"That's right Brick," Butch agreed as Boomer started to rub the top of his head. "Although someone's received a good beating doesn't mean they should beat up themselves!"

"Hey that's what I just said!"

"No you didn't, idiot! You were babbling on about family and all that crud!"

"Shut up! That's what I meant you dunce!"

"Why you little-

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP ALREADY?"

Both boys let go of each other as they stared at their standing red-head leader.

"Look! If we keep talking about sappy things like feelings, it's going to tear us apart! So can everyone agree to _not _speak another word of this issue and just move on?" Brick finished his little speech with his eyebrows knotted together and his lungs gasping for air.

The two boys blinked.

"Alright! Brick's back! Yeah, whoo-hoo! So what's our next plan to destroy those lame puffs?" the two boys chattered as they wrapped their arms around Brick's shoulders.

Brick sighed at their childish behavior. "I'm not really sure you guys are up for it," Brick said as he picked up their arms off of him and walked a few steps forward.

"What're you talking about, Brick?" Butch asked, not able to read Brick's expression from his voice or his body language. "I'm saying this plan is way too tough for you guys to handle."

Butch and Boomer exchanged glances before both sprouted a mischievous smile on their faces. "What do you want us to do?" Boomer asked. Brick turned his head around halfway to face his brothers and upon doing so a malevolent grin appeared on his face as well.

"The unthinkable. Boys, what do you think of a little soccer match between boy versus girls, multi-dimensional style?"

* * *

"Just choose somebody already, Buttercup!" Bubbles cried out in frustration."Shut up! I'm thinking Bubbles…" Buttercup replied as she looked on at the line of people in front of her. Bubbles let out a little grunt as she watched her sister put on her "thinking face".

"You've got 5 seconds to choose Buttercup. Or else it's my turn next," Number Five said as she tossed the soccer ball from one hand to the other."Fine! Fine! I choose…the Kanker Sisters!"

"What no fair!" Number Five yelled as all three of the sisters joined Buttercup's side. "You can't choose three people at once!" "But we all come in one package!" May cried out.

Buttercup growled, but said anyway, "Fine. Lee, May go back in line. Marie you're staying on my team." The three sisters held on to each other tight against everyone's pulling until Blossom and Bubbles had to step in to yank them to their appropriate places.

Number Five shook her head. "Even you three aren't that close," she said, her comment pointed towards Buttercup. The green puff rolled her eyes as she said, "Oh just shut up and choose somebody already."

"Ok then, whatever you say Ms. Grumpy Pants." Number Five stopped and stared at the group in front of them.

"I choose…"

"Us!"

Everyone pointed their heads towards the sky as three boys dressed in different colored soccer uniforms floated down to Earth. "Not you three again," Buttercup groaned.

"Hey! I thought you can't choose three people at once to be on your team!" "Shut up May!" "Ow!"

"Hiya toots," Brick greeted as he flashed Blossom a wink. "What're you doing here Brick?" Blossom demanded acting indifferent towards her counterpart's flirtatious behavior. "Didn't you have enough of a beating when you guys botched your little scheme of yours yesterday?"

"Ouch, Blossom, that really hurt. Can't a couple of guys participate in a little soccer game with all their friends?" Butch and Boomer snickered behind their leader.

"First off, we are definitely _not _friends," Buttercup said. "And second-"No Buttercup, let them go," Blossom interrupted. Buttercup looked dumbstruck. "B-but Blossom-!" "No buts, ands, or ifs about it Buttercup! So far, their only intentions are to play soccer with us and I see no harm in that."

"No harm! But, they could-"Buttercup! We'll deal with them if things get out of hand, but so far they're only objective is to play soccer. Please tell me what the harm in that is?" Buttercup bit her tongue to keep her mouth shut. If things _do _get of hand then Buttercup would have all the right to scold Blossom for a change.

"Fine! Boys which teams do you want to be on?" Buttercup bitterly asked the boys. "Actually, we have our own plan on how teams are going to be divided," Brick replied. "Let's do this the old fashioned way. Boys versus girls!"

Bubbles shook her head as Blossom mumbled to her, "I had a feeling they were going to say that."

* * *

***On the boys' team***

"Ok team, listen up!" Brick ordered as he paced in front of his team. "I expect a lot from the all of you and will not-repeat, will _not_-tolerate inexcusable behavior."

A boy with red hair and colossal-sized glasses scoffed and mumbled something to himself. "What was that soldier?" Brick questioned as he brought his face close to his ridiculer.

"I said 'this coming from the boy who I heard almost wrecked half of Townsville yesterday," Brick's ridiculer bravely answered. Brick glared at the boy. "And what's your name soldier?" he asked.

"My name's Dexter. And you are?"

"Brick. Proud leader of the infamous Rowdyruff Boys, the Master of Mashing, the King of Crushing, and the Duke of Destruction. Anything special about you?"

"Let me see…I'm a boy genius, I can make a giant fighting robot, and I saved the world more times than you have ever cut your hair which I can tell isn't often," Dexter replied.

"So?" Brick raised an eyebrow, Butch stifled a yawn and Boomer got distracted by a butterfly fluttering nearby. Dexter stared at them coolly before saying, "And I also think that girls can never have as much intellect as a boy due to their lack of understanding, i.e. my older sister Dee Dee."

"Ok you're fine by my book," Brick said. "But remember I'm watching you." Brick pointed two fingers towards his eyes and pointed them back at Dexter.

Dexter just rolled his eyes.

"Alright!" Brick continued. "In order to be a good team, I need to learn all of your names so that I can properly scold if needed. Ok let's start at the end, what's your name soldier?"

"Name's Eddy, don't wear it out."

"U-uh…my name is Double D…sir."

"Buttered toast!" "Ed, say your name!" "Oh, my name is Ed, yes it is!"

"Call me Mac."

"Johnny Test, reporting for mischievousness!"

"Finn here! And…uh…reporting for awesomeness!"

"Just call me Kevin."

Brick eyed the aloof punk for awhile, but decided that his appearance could make him someone he could trust in the near future. "Ok team! Get ready for battle for this is the day that this team will taste victory!"

"But what if we lose?" Double D asked.

Suddenly, Double D had a full view of Brick's bloodcurdling face and could literally smell the nauseating smell of hamburgers from his breath. "Then you better make sure we don't lose, private. Or else the next thing you'll know, you'll be sinking down to the bottom of the ocean with your whole body chained to an anvil, understood?"

Double D gulped and meekly shook his head. "Good." Brick backed away from his victim. "Any more complaints?" Everyone either shook their head or stayed silent. "Alright, then, let's go out there and beat those lame girls!"

Everyone cheered as they rushed over to the soccer field. All except for a certain brainy black-cap-wearing geek who could barely put one foot in front of the other.

"You alright, Double D?" Eddy asked, noticing his best friend's skittish behavior. "I-I'm f-f-fine, Eddy. Just a bit shaken up is all…" Double answered. "Man, that dude's worse than Kevin. And uglier too." "Shh, Eddy, he might hear."

Eddy scoffed. "So what? I bet that one day, those guys will get what they deserve." If only Eddy knew that if he was a fortune teller that would be the only prediction he would ever get right.

* * *

***On the girls' team***

"This team will not survive _at all_," Buttercup groaned.

"Oh yeah? Number five says differently," Number five said. "We've got the Kanker Sisters on our team, leaving those Ed's to bite the dust-and endure their constant kissing-and we also have _your _sisters on this team with _you._"

"Yeah, but it's still not good enough," Buttercup complained. "Besides the Kankers-and my own sisters-we've still got losers like Kuki Sanban, **(AN: is it Kuki or Cookie? :/) **Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, and Mandy! How do you expect us to win with _this_ team?"

"I can kill you in less than five seconds, you know,' Mandy said, her usual glare focused on Buttercup.

"Now, Buttercup," Number five soothed. "It doesn't matter about the individual, what _does _matter is the team. And if one person is discouraged about the team then that discouragement will spread like wildfire and soon enough, the team is not a team anymore. But, if one sucks up their pride and treats a team like an actual elite team, then there's no limit to what everyone could do."

Buttercup sighed. Why did her best friend have to be right all the time? "Ok fine, I'll treat this team like I actually have some hope in them," Buttercup said. "But, if we lose, I'm blaming you."

Number five nodded. "Fair enough." "Ok team, move out!" Everyone listened to Buttercup's order (even Mandy, surprisingly) and headed towards the field where the boys were already waiting.

"Ready to lose to your superiors?" Butch smugly asked when Buttercup and her team approached their opponents. "Are you talking about us because we'll be more than happy to give you a little lesson about girl power," Buttercup replied.

"Let the games begin!" Og cried out. And just like that, the battle of the sexes had begun.

* * *

Brick was disappointed to see his team dripping with sweat and gasping for air. But, he was furious at himself when he saw he was doing to same thing.

"Dexter…what's the status of the game?" Brick asked in between breaths.

"There are only…five minutes left in the game and…both teams are…tied," Dexter said. Brick cursed under his breath.

"What do we do…now, Brick?" Boomer asked, his hands leaning on his knees. "We need to think of a plan," Butch suggested. "Yeah, no duh, Sherlock," Brick mocked which earned him a glare from his brother.

Brick sneaked a peak at the girls' team and noticed that everyone was as tired as his own team, but was discouraged to see Buttercup still on her feet and most likely giving a sappy "don't give up" speech to her team.

"Alright!" Brick suddenly stood up straight and looked right into his teammates' eyes. "Today has been a great day so far, men," he started. "All of you have fought hard, have fought bravely, and have fought just for the sake of fighting."

"Where is he going with this?" Butch whispered to Boomer. His brother only shrugged.

"But if I can tell you one thing about today, men, I can tell you that some of you haven't fought with all your might for we're still here trying to find out who's the victor of this dang match is!"

Brick quickly pounced on top of the bench and started to raise his voice even louder. "Why are fighting here men?" he yelled.

"…to win?" Double D meekly answered.

Brick nodded. "Yes, to win. But I can tell that some of you aren't ready to win for you're still here, acting weak like a bunch of pansies! We can't afford to be this way, men! If anything we need to afford to win. Do you have what it takes to win?"

"Yeah!"

"I said do you have what it takes to win?"

"YEAH!"

"Then let's go in there and beat those sorry losers' butts!"

"_Ahem!" _

All boys looked up to see Buttercup and her team impatiently waiting. "Well?" Buttercup asked. "Are you ready to play or not?"

"YEAH!"

Buttercup almost got thrown back by the boys' response, but she held her ground and followed everyone to the soccer fields.

* * *

"Go Mac go!"

Mac increased his speed even though he knew that his lungs were going to burst any minute now. The score was still tied and there was only three minutes left in the game. If only the goal wasn't so far away!

Passing by one of the bleachers, Mac saw his imaginary friends and Frankie who were cheering for him beyond necessary. He also thought he saw death himself, but decided to think about that later when his whole team wasn't counting on him to keep the ball away from their opponents.

"Here, Mac, pass!" Mac looked to his right and saw Johnny waving his arms like he was trying to signal an airplane that it was safe to land. As fast as he could, Mac kicked the ball across the field to his teammate.

Successfully, Johnny caught the ball and started to head towards the girl's goal. Up ahead, Johnny saw Number five anticipating for his kick, getting ready to block it from the goal in any means necessary.

_Oh, I didn't see that coming, _Johnny thought as he saw Ami and Yumi surround him from both sides. He had to think of something, fast. "Johnny!" Said boy looked to his left and saw Dexter at the other side of the field, almost running the same pace as them. Perfect.

Giving it all that he had, Johnny kicked the ball out of the girls' reach where it safely reached the space in between Dexter's feet. Seeing that the ball was still safe in their team's hands-err, or feet-Johnny collapsed on his back, his lungs about to burst.

"Are you ok soldier?" Brick asked, coming to his teammate's aid. "I…I gave it all I got…sir," Johnny responded. Brick gave him a curt nod and a respectful salute. Johnny tried to copy the salute and decided to just watch the game from his comfy position on the ground.

Meanwhile, Dexter was now surrounded by Blossom and Bubbles and the goal was just up ahead. "One minute soldier!" Brick yelled from behind Dexter's right. "You better make it count!"

Dexter gave him a quick nod and focused his attention on the ball and the goal. Suddenly, a flood of memories of his elementary years crammed Dexter's mind and he saw the many memories of him always being picked last in any physical activity and getting ridiculed by everyone for his weak physical abilities. Dexter gritted his teeth.

It was then that Dexter realized that this was the moment that he was finally able to prove to all his brainless classmates that he _was _able to contribute to the well-being of a team, he _was _able to actually score a goal and most importantly, he was able to prove that geeks can make it in the sports world.

_This is it, _Dexter thought. _No turning back, now. _Dexter saw the goal right in front of him, just in an easy distance to score a goal if one performed the perfect kick. "Twenty seconds, four-eyes!" Butch yelled from somewhere on the field.

Ignoring his teammate, Dexter started calculating the height and the speed he needed to kick the ball and the other needed necessities. Then, just when the girls around him were about to take the ball, Dexter kicked it out of their reach.

This was it, everyone thought as the ball seemingly flew in slow motion towards the goal. This moment would certify happiness and joy for one team and despair and grief for another. The question was which team would feel victory and which one humiliating defeat? The answer was going to unfold in front of their eyes.

"Yeah, Number five!" Buttercup cheered as she saw the ball flying away from the goal. Ironically, the ball flew straight past Dexter's head and in his mind the only thing he could think of was: _my calculations were perfect. How could I have lost so bitterly?_

"Woo, Kevin!" Dexter quickly turned around and somehow saw the black-haired punk in midair, his foot in contact with the ball and his face full of determination.

And just like that their team won. But, Dexter ignored everyone's cheers and cries of despair and paid his attention only on the punk who had saved the victory of his team. No, he certainly wasn't jealous of him, but Dexter could tell that there was something special about him.

Kevin noticed his intense staring and mingled with the crowd forming around their team to escape the uncomfortable silence between the two. Dexter decided that he definitely should keep an eye on this mysterious stranger.

* * *

"Good job team," Brick complimented to his brothers. Boomer practically beamed with pride as Butch looked around the soccer field. It was sunset and the boys had waited until all of their teammates had gone home with their friends and family so that they could bask in their glory for as long as they could.

Well, all except for one had gone home. "Hey." Kevin looked up to see the boy dressed in all green staring at him. "Hey," he greeted back. "What're you still doing here?" "What're _you _still doing here?"

Butch decided to hold in his frustration. After all, this boy did win the game for them. "I'm waiting for my brothers," was Butch's reply, "How about you? Don't you have somebody who's waiting for you?"

Butch noticed Kevin's eyes travel down to the ground as the atmosphere around them started to grow tense. Kevin answered, "No. I don't have anybody. Not anymore."

Butch studied Kevin before sitting down next to him and saying, "Well, why not? Everyone has someone who's waiting for them and everyone has someone to wait for."

"Yeah, well not me." Butch sensed that this was a touchy topic and battled inside his mind whether he should stay and act all sentimental and actually talk with the boy or just walk away like an uncaring stranger and forget he said anything at all.

"Hey. I know all about you and your brothers' past." Butch was surprised that the boy was talking at all to him, but said anyway, "So? Everyone knows about our past. We're famous around these parks." "Yeah, but if you ask me, you guys are spending _right now_ like a bunch of idiots."

At this Butch couldn't hold in his anger. "What're you saying, punk?" Kevin's demeanor didn't even flinch to Butch's predatory like eyes. "I'm saying that you guys may actually have a chance of being _liked _here."

Butch paused for a second. "Ha ha! Nice try punk!" Butch laughed as uncontrolled laughter escaped his lips. "I'm not kidding," Kevin said coolly. Butch stopped and glared at his former teammate.

"Ok…so…?" "So I'm saying that if you really want to spend your lives wisely then you should stop playing games like a bunch of kindergartners and actually grow up for once." Butch stood up as if ready to protest until Kevin said, "What you guys don't realize is that you're mortal like everyone else in this world. Sure you may have more abilities and strength and all that stuff than normal people, but even so you still only have one life."

Butch's shoulder slumped as he kept his mouth shut. "All three of your own your own lives. Lives that can actually mean something to people. I mean, look how your brother handled a group of random misfits. Everyone looked up to him as leader without question and was able to get some courage into their system by doing so. This shows that if you guys actually grow up like the rest of us then you might get a second chance at actually living life the way it's supposed to be lived instead of revolving your entire lives around a bunch of girls."

For once in his entire life, Butch didn't have anything to say. "And how about you?" Butch finally decided to ask. "Don't you have a chance?"

Again, Butch noticed Kevin's eyes travel away from him. "No. Not anymore." Leaving it at that, Kevin stood up and started walking to an unknown destination with his hands in his pockets.

"Butch c'mon!" Butch heard his brother yell suddenly. "I'm coming!" Butch stole one last glance at the boy before flying home with his brothers.

* * *

Butch was silent as he kept flipping through channels, partially listening to Boomer chew his potato chips and partially taking note of Brick turning pages in his book.

Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore and turned the TV off. "What's wrong Butch?" Boomer asked. Brick looked up from his book. "I'm fine," Butch lied. "Well, if you're fine then pick up the remote and turn the TV back on."

Butch made no move to follow his brother's order. Suddenly, Brick closed his book shut and said, "Butch, what's the matter with you? You've been like this ever since we got home from the soccer field." Butch sighed, knowing his brothers wouldn't understand.

"It's just that…I don't know," Butch said. "Spit it out Butch," Brick encouraged. Butch sighed as he brushed his hand through his hair, something he rarely did and only watched Brick doing. "Well…I've been thinking…" "Oh no, I already know this is going to be bad."

Butch glared at his blue brother before continuing. "As I was saying, I've been thinking that maybe…we should go to school." Brick and Boomer dropped everything they were holding and stared at Butch. It seemed like an eternity passed by as Butch painfully stayed there, under his brothers' eyes.

All of a sudden, Brick stood up and put his hand against Butch's forehead. "Butch, are you feeling well?" Butch swiftly pushed Brick's hand off his face. "I'm fine you freaking weirdo. It was just a suggestion after all."

Brick and Boomer exchanged glances. "Well, remember Butch," Boomer said, "We're not exactly _liked_ around here and-"Well, that's what I'm saying," Butch interrupted. "Maybe if we go to school then people would actually like and actually want to hang out with us."

"But Butch-"Wait a second, Boomer, I think Butch has a point here." Brick said.

"He does?"

"I do?"

"Yeah, think about," Brick said. "This could be an easy way for getting back at those girls. Instead of beating them in just one stupid game, let's turn this whole thing into an operation."

Butch was disappointed that he wasn't able to make his brothers understand, but that night he decided to just force the whole day into the back of his mind until tomorrow.

Preview of the next chapter: "This whole thing is stupid." "It's just about the only plan we've got." "So, Kevin...any 'life-changing' speech in store for me today?" "My name's Rex. You can think of me as...sort of a machine. But less dramatic and more human than anything." "The most random things come out of your mouth Boomer that even I can't predict."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah I know. I made the whole clich****é**** move and decided to revolve this whole story around school life, but hey in my defense that was my whole plan from the start. Besides, at least I was original in how the boys decided to go to school. Right? **_**RIGHT!**_

**So yeah, some cameo appearances from some Cartoon Network stars. Can you remember each one? Don't worry, more stars coming along the way, but if you want to make a specific request then review! Or send me a message! Or something! **

**Happy Monday! (Isn't that an oxymoron?) **


	7. Chapter 7: When Normality Takes Over

**Reviews anyone?**

**I own nothing except for the stuff in my room.  
**

* * *

The Rowdyruff boys have finally met their ultimate doom.

"Brick, why are we going to school again?" Boomer asked as all three boys stared at their new school. Brick rolled his eyes. "It's all part of the plan, remember?" Brick said. Boomer looked like he was going to argue, but kept his mouth shut.

It has been an entire two weeks since the whole soccer game event and since then the boys have been carrying out their plot to finally rid the world of the Powerpuff Girls, much to Butch's dismay.

It wasn't like Butch was actually starting to like those dress-wearing pansies, but that speech that Kevin gave about how their lives shouldn't be revolved around said pansies could still be replayed word by word inside Butch's mind.

Nevertheless, Butch was glad that they would at least try to rewrite their lives even if they were faking it. So far, school wasn't what Butch thought it'll be. Butch thought that the school would look all run-down and covered in graffiti with the students lagging their stuff behind them and their faces full of dread and agony.

Instead, the school was scrubbed down to the deepest crack and the students were actually very active and although their faces didn't show the complete picture of fun, none of them were filled with lifelessness either.

"Ok boys, this is it," Brick said.

"Yeah," Boomer mumbled. Butch nodded.

Not one of them moved.

"We're going to school now."

"Um-hmm."

Not one of them took a step forward.

"No turning back now."

"Nope." "Nuh-uh."

It was like the boys had decided to turn themselves into statues.

"Any moment now, the bell's going to ring and we'll have to go inside."

Boomer gulped. Butch was silent.

All was quiet.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"

* * *

As Buttercup sat idly, she watched the clock intensely, giving Butch a few glares behind his back. She couldn't believe her luck. How could their school allow three _criminals _to attend their school?

Buttercup silently growled. She remembered their conversation well.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" she yelled.

The three boys turned around and each gave her their own specific look. "That's no way to treat new students at your school, now is it?" Brick said his expression unreadable and his head half-turned towards her. Looking back, Buttercup suspected that Brick must've anticipated this conversation.

"What?" Buttercup was certain her face couldn't have shown anymore surprise and rage.

"It's true, Puff," Butch said his face full of amusement. Oh, how Buttercup would've loved to have punched his dim-witted face right then and there if only she wasn't too surprised to do anything. "We're now official students of the Multi-Dimensional Pokey Oaks Middle School."

After a few months the MDD was built, the Professor wanted to make schools for all of the people from different dimensions so that the girls could "hang out" with everyone during and after school.

Thanks to the help of the girls' daily hours of crime fighting, the Professor was able to get approval from the Mayor to build the amount schools needed for all the newcomers. (Although Buttercup knew that if someone were to bribe the Mayor a jar of pickles for the key to Townsville the Mayor would agree without a second thought)

Buttercup secretly thought that the Professor was hiding something from them for although his reasons were sweet, they still sounded a little suspicious. He could've at least made a better name for the school!

"Buttercup what's wrong?" It was Blossom, floating down behind her sister with Bubbles in tow. "What's wrong?" Buttercup yelled. She pointed a finger at the boys. "Don't you see them?"

Blossom gave Brick a fleeting look (who wasn't even facing them unlike his brothers) before explaining to Buttercup, "Look, the boys have already paid all their time needed to spend in jail by the entire week they've spent by doing community service."

Buttercup gave her sister a bewildered look. Blossom continued. "See, even though the boys have been creating crime in Townsville since they were five, the Mayor had some sympathy for them and decided that in order to pay off all the hours they had to make up in jail, they could just pay it all off with an entire week of community service seeing as with their enhanced abilities could help the town greatly."

"When the boys paid their dues, the Mayor gave them what they wanted to have in return. A chance to go to our school. So, the Mayor granted their wishes by providing all the materials they need and giving them an entire week of special classes to help them prepare for middle school." "And how do you know all this Einstein?" Buttercup asked.

"Remember that weekly board meeting the Mayor always holds to talk about how well or how badly Townsville is doing?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how you blew that off so that you can hang out with Number five and Raven?"

"Oh." Buttercup's shoulders slumped. It wasn't her fault she didn't want to go to the Mayor's weekly board meetings! They were just so boring! Buttercup could barely keep her eyes open after just five minutes!

"Well…well, you could've at least told me!" Buttercup accused. "Yeah and you could've at least attend every one hour board meeting that the Mayor holds like Bubbles and I do every week, but no, more important things got in the way."

Buttercup scowled at her sister. She's always hated her sister's dry humor.

"MISS UTONIUM! May I have a word with you please? Alone," Buttercup's teacher called to her.

Oh crud.

* * *

"This whole thing is stupid," Brick mumbled to himself as he listened to the teacher's endless speech about protons and electrons. So far the first fifteen of Bick's first day of school was filled with nothing, but blah blah blah. Why do parents even want their children to come here in the first place?

Brick was starting to regret making his brothers come here. It was certainly a place worse than-

"Ok class, you may now choose your partners. Begin."

"Huh?" Brick lifted his chin from his hand and stared aimlessly around the classroom. "Brick? Do you know what you're supposed to be doing?" Mr. Greenwood, his teacher, asked him. Brick panicked.

"What? Oh, no Mr. Greenwood, don't worry about me. I know exactly what I'm supposed to be doing," Brick lied as he got up from his chair and started looking around the room. "Good."

Just when Brick let out a sigh of relief, he heard his name being called. He looked to his left and saw two boys sitting in a lab table. One he recognized as Dexter from the soccer game and the other had really spiky hair and looked like he had a Hispanic heritage. Brick quickly sprinted to their table with his stuff.

"Hey Dexter, how's it been this past couple of weeks?" Brick asked as he sat down next down to the so-called boy genius. "I should ask you the same question," Dexter replied. "You and your brothers are now legal students attending this school, I presume?" "Yup. So what boring worksheet are we filling out today?"

"It's called 'Elements of the Periodic Table', ever heard of them?" the Hispanic asked. "Yes, yes I have. And you are?" Brick asked. "My name's Rex. You can think of me as...sort of a machine, but less sadistic and more human than anything." Brick raised an eyebrow.

Rex just laughed. "Yeah, I know you're confused. Here let's start from the beginning." It was then that Rex started to explain how in his dimension, Earth was filled with microscopic robots they call nanites (due to something that they call the Nanite Event that released millions of nanites into the Earth's atmosphere) and that nanites were in every living organism on the planet.

Eventually, the nanites have the power to turn individuals into E.V.O.'s (Exponentially Variegated Organism) and it's Rex's job to cure E.V.O.'s since the nanites inside of _him_ are under his control and because of that his nanites are able to actually cure other E.V.O.'s.

"Now, I work for this worldwide organization called Providence. There I kick E.V.O. butt and save the day all seven days of the week," Rex said. "Wait, you said you were like a machine," Brick said. "How-"Oh, that," Rex interrupted. "Watch this."

In a blink of an eye, Rex's two scrawny hands became two giant mechanical fists that looked strong enough to pick up a whole school bus. "Rex, stop showing off your powers," Mr. Greenwood ordered. A minute later, he was standing at the group's table. "And are you three done yet with your worksheet?"

All three boys quickly held up their filled out worksheets they somehow finished while they were talking. "Oh…well…carry on then," Mr. Greenwood said awkwardly, "But, absolutely _no _distractions got it?" The group nodded as Mr. Greenwood walked away to terrorize another poor group.

"So Rex," Brick said, turning back to the E.V.O. "If you have such a great life living at a big shot organization and saving the day from E.V.O. menace then why are you spending your days at a middle school in another dimension?"

"Well, it's just that," Rex responded. "See, when Providence found me I had amnesia and couldn't remember anything of my past life so they decided to take me in. At first, I thought it was a good life saving the day and being the superhero that everybody dreams to be, but I soon realized that Providence was just using me as a weapon, a tool to help get rid of a never ending disease that plagues our world."

"I come here so that I can escape all that. The good thing is this school has MDD's planted everywhere so that if I'm called to a mission I'll be in my home world right away, which was the only reason why Providence allowed me to come here in the first place." "If you come here to get away from it all then why do you still go back?" Brick asked.

"Well, first things first, Providence will find me eventually if I ever do run away. But, I also feel that it's my job." Brick was taken back. "What do you mean by that?" Rex looked away. "Well, if you think about it, Providence is only using me so that they could help people who can't help themselves. If I were to be selfish and turn my back on millions of people's lives then what right do I have being there?"

Brick was silent. Dexter, who has been watching Brick, said, "You'll find that everyone enrolled in this school has something in common, Brick. We're all trying to escape some kind of stress all our other worlds force down onto us." "Including you?" Brick asked.

Dexter fixed his glasses so that they were sitting on the top of the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I come here so that I can escape the annoying schemes of my older sister, Dee Dee, and to also have a little vacation from my annoying arch-nemesis, Mandark." Brick nodded, not able to think of something cool to say to ease off the tension.

And so, that's how Brick remained for the rest of class, cool and silent as he listened to Rex's incredible stories of him fighting off E.V.O.'s and the occasional story of Dexter's (though not as amazing) adventures.

As Brick listened to their tales he also looked around the room, inspecting everyone's bright and happy faces trying to guess each one's sob story. He just couldn't believe everyone had some kind of burden on their shoulders and that they come here not just to learn, but to escape and have a normal life for a change.

By the end of the period Brick came to a conclusion. Each and every one in the school was a piece of insignificant trash.

* * *

It was now G period, near the end of the day, and it turns out that Boomer had gym class with his brothers…and also the Powerpuff Girls. When Boomer entered the gym he had to keep avoiding Buttercup's glare.

So far, Boomer was actually having a really good day. He met a lot of new people and someone was even nice enough to show him where the boy's locker room was. But, the moment he saw his brothers' faces, Boomer knew he should keep his mouth shut.

"Hey guys," Boomer called out to his brothers. It wasn't long after they met up with each other did their gym teacher blew his whistle. "Alright everybody gather up!" the huge teacher yelled. After he took attendance, the gym teacher started introducing himself.

"My name's Doctor Turmoil, but you can just call me Doc. The first activity we're going to play is an old classic. We're going to play some dodge-ball!" Many cheers erupted from the students. "I'm going to pick the teams so don't start clinging onto your friends for dear life. Alright that's all I have to say so everybody get ready!"

Coincidentally, Boomer ended up being with his brothers on the same team and the Puffs ended up on the opposing team. This goes to show you that enemies were enemies no matter what. "Hey, Brick, Butch, Boomer, come here for a minute, I need to talk to you guys!" Doc ordered from across the room.

"It's not even ten minutes into class and we're already in trouble," Butch whispered to his brothers as they approached Doc. Crouching low so that the boys could his whispering, Doc said to them, "Ok look, I know it's your first day of school ever so you're a little vague on the rules in gym class. I'm going to fill you in. Number one is to basically follow all the game rules I list out for you. But, number two is the most important. All kids with super enhanced abilities of any kind _must_ stick to rules and play as if they were regular students. Understood?"

The boys nodded. "Ok good. Alright once I get the balls on the court then we can start playing!" "Geez, do we really have to follow his orders Brick?" Butch asked as the boys started walking towards their side of the court. "For the time being, yes," Brick said. "Remember our plan."

The moment Doc blew his whistle, it was war. Everyone's faces were soon getting pummeled by red balls of torment, the weaker ones getting the worst of it. "It's survival of the fittest, remember that," Butch yelled to Boomer as his face almost got hammered by red rubber.

Boomer nodded after he recovered his face now full of determination. Pride filled his chest when the next red missile was stopped by his hands. Boomer was about to present the ball to Butch when he saw his brother got smacked on the face by a ball similar to the one in his hands.

"Oh yeah! Score!" Buttercup screamed. "Doc! Time!" Brick yelled, trying to get their teacher's attention. Doc fortunately blew the whistle.

"Are you ok, Butch?" Boomer asked as his brother started to groggily get up. "When I get my hands on that green Puff…" Butch murmured. "It's alright Butch. It's just a game," Brick consoled, glancing at the growing group around them.

"Brick, we need to think of a plan if we're ever going to defeat the Power-I mean, the opposing team," Boomer said. "I know that Boomer! Anybody got some ideas?"

"What if we all team up against one person so that we could eliminate everyone one by one?" Double D suggested. "No, they're figure out what we're trying to do right away. And besides, a lot of people on their team are fast on defense and offense so it'll just be a waste of our balls," Brick said.

Butch snickered. Brick hit upside on the head. "Sports terms, Butch, not slang terms," he said. "Well, how about we put the fast ones on our team at the front and the strong ones at the back?" a kid named Zak Saturday proposed. Brick shook his head.

"We don't _have _a lot of fast people _or _strong people on our team. Some of us prefer to be defensive by running away and staying out of the game," Brick said glaring at the girls (and even some of the boys) on their team. "Hey, don't blame us. They throw their balls at us pretty quickly," a girl nicknamed Little Suzy said.

This time Butch let out a piercing laugh that caused him to fall on his back. Brick glared at his brother's ridiculousness. So he punched him in the stomach. "Sports terms not slang terms Butch," Brick said through clenched teeth as his brother was left lying on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Hey, you guys over there!" Buttercup hollered. "Some of us would like to get back to the game here!" "Ok guys, we _really _have to think of plan _fast,_" Brick whispered ignoring Buttercup's screams. "Hey I know! Why don't we get a pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows to help us?" Boomer said.

Silence. Everyone started laughing hysterically except for Boomer's two brothers."The most random things come out of your mouth Boomer that even I can't predict," Butch said giving Boomer a strange look as Brick face palmed himself. Soon everyone was back yelling their ideas, trying to hastily think of a good battle plan.

Boomer smiled. It was good he got rid of the tension between everyone even if it meant embarrassing himself. His supposed "stupidity" always distracted everyone from the matter at hand for at least a moment. Wait a minute…that's it! Boomer knew how to win the game!

"Brick…" Boomer said. Brick was busy arguing with a few guys about their plan. "Brick…" Still no response from his brother. "Brick!" Everyone turned silent. "What?"

"How about we get our fast members to distract the best members of their team so that the rest of us could get that person out," Boomer said. "Wow, I'm surprised you can make a sophisticated plan like that. I'm proud of you little brother," Butch said.

Boomer ignored Butch's mocking tone and instead looked to Brick for his approval. "Do you think it'll work?" Zak asked. Brick sighed. "It's just about the only plan we've got."

"You guys finally accepted your fate?" Buttercup asked as Brick's team returned to their spots. "The question is have you guys accepted _your _fate?" Brick replied, "Ready team?" Brick glanced back at his team. Everyone nodded, each one knowing their job.

It was then that Doc blew his whistle. And just like the appearance of lightning against a black sky, the court suddenly turned back into a battlefield. It was Zak's and Boomer's job to distract the opposing team, the others throwing a ball every chance they got. So far, Boomer's plan was working as they were able to get nearly half of Buttercup's team out already.

It wasn't until Brick threw that treacherous ball did their fate looked grim. Boomer had distracted Buttercup with irritating jokes and insults so that Brick would be able to deliver the pivotal blow needed to win the game. As Brick watched his red rocket headed straight towards its target, he couldn't help but get ready to hear the sound of red rubber hitting bone.

It never came. "You're out sucker," Buttercup said as she let go of the ball in her hand. "Brick! You're out!" Doc yelled pointing at the bleachers. Boomer watched wretchedly as Brick sat down on the bleachers. He turned around to see Buttercup laughing her head off and just like that something snapped.

"Yo Buttercup!" Buttercup stopped her laughter only to see a red dot coming right at her. _BAM! _"Try catching that one," Boomer said as Doc sent Buttercup to the bleachers. "Lucky shot Ruff," Buttercup said to him as she passed him on the way to the bleachers, her hand rubbing her head.

For a moment there was only silence. The two teams exchanged glances, not sure what to do without their indistinct leaders. "Team!" Everyone turned to Boomer. "Let's beat these losers' butts." Suddenly, everyone's face got serious, knowing that anarchy was about to break loose.

In five seconds, people were screaming for victory, bruises were appearing on everyone's skin as fast as the red rubber flying through the air, risks and sacrifices were made from everybody to save the chance of glory for their side. It was a bloody battle full of shrieks, hollers and squeals until it was down to just two people.

"Go Bubbles!" Blossom yelled from the bleachers. "You can do this Boomer!" Butch cheered. As each of their respective teams cheered for them, Bubbles and Boomer just stood there, facing each other with determination and fear. Both of them had a perfectly balanced red ball on their right hand, but neither dared to throw it.

"Just throw the stinking ball already!" Buttercup shouted. "Boomer!" Bubbles cried out, "I would like you to know that I'm only doing this for the sake of my team. It's not because we're enemies and that I'm supposed to hate you!"

Boomer stared at his counterpart with wide eyes. He gulped. "The feeling's mutual," he replied knowing he meant more than what was intended. "Aw c'mon! Stop making this whole thing so dramatic and get on with it already!" Butch urged, obviously annoyed, "It's just a stupid dodge-ball game after all!"

The two remaining players turned to each other and nodded. In eight seconds, two red balls pierced through the air as fast as bullets. The sharp sound of a gym coach's whistle suddenly filled the tense atmosphere. "Both of you are out! This game ends in a tie!"

"Boomer!" "Bubbles!" "Are you are ok?" Boomer felt his head being held up by something solid. As he opened his eyes, Boomer saw his teammates and Doc looking down at him. "Are you ok sport?" Doc asked. Boomer swore he saw stars dancing around his head, but nodded anyway. "You sure? Ok good. I'm going to go and check on Bubbles, alright?"

"You ok Boomer?" Brick asked after Doc left. Boomer lifted his head from Little Suzy's hands and used his elbows to prop himself up. "Yeah. Hey, did we win?" Boomer asked. Brick shook his head. "No, the game ended in a tie. Hey, don't you beat yourself up, you tried your best."

"Yeah, but it wasn't good enough," Butch mumbled. Brick elbowed him in the gut. Boomer smiled as he saw his brothers get into another fight and rested his head back on Suzy's hands. He didn't really want to win anyway. The sight of Bubbles' tears always made him feel squeamish.

* * *

"Finally! School's over!" Butch shouted as he and his brothers exited the school's front doors. "Man, I never imagined school would be so long," Boomer complained. "Yeah, well at least we're finally free," Butch said.

"Not yet we're not," Brick said, "There's still the piles of homework we need to do and we still need to come back here tomorrow morning and-"Alright we get it!" Butch interrupted, "Stop being such a downer, Brick." Brick just glared at his green brother.

The three boys decided to walk home thanks to Boomer's constant whining about needing more exercise. "I don't see why he would want exercise seeing as he got a black eye in gym class," Butch mumbled to Brick. Brick just shrugged. As the three brothers were passing the wire fence surrounding the school, Butch swore he saw a dark figure hiding in the shadows.

"Hey guys, wait for me down at the park ok?" Butch said, looking back at the wire fence. "Why?" Boomer asked. "I…err…I think I left something at school. I'll be back as fast as I can. Ok, see you later, bye." Brick and Boomer exchanged glances as Butch left, but shrugged it off and continued walking.

When he was certain that his brothers wouldn't be able to see him, Butch flew over to the other of the fence. He looked around and saw that he was in their school's recess area. The school had no playgrounds (probably because they think they're too old for playgrounds) so all that the recess area had to offer was a blacktop used as a parking lot during concerts and a large forest area located off to the side.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Butch called out. When nobody answered, Butch looked around the area trying to find another human being amongst all the trees. "I could've sworn I saw somebody," Butch mumbled to himself. _Oh well, I guess it was just a figment of my imagination_, Butch thought as he headed back towards the fence.

"Where are you going? I thought you came here to look for me." Butch stopped mid-step and quickly turned around. "Kevin?" Said boy was currently standing on top of a tree branch, the right side of his body leaning on the main part of the tree.

Silence filled the air as each boy stared at each other, neither one daring to move. "So, Kevin...any 'life-changing' speech in store for me today?" Butch asked. "No," Kevin stated simply, "I'm actually quite surprised that you followed my advice at all."

Butch rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well, not exactly." Kevin raised an eyebrow. "I'm not supposed to know, am I?" Butch shook his head. "Oh well, that's not why I came here anyway," Kevin said as he jumped back on to the ground like a cat.

"Well, why are you here then?" Butch asked. Kevin remained silent. Butch sighed. "I'm not supposed to know, am I?" "I'm afraid that this is where our roads turn separate ways," Kevin said. "Our roads…? Wait, what do you mean by that?" Butch asked.

Kevin said, "Let's just say…the group that I'm hanging with doesn't tolerate people who would even try to mess with them. A word to the wise, Butch, enjoy the freedom you have today and if anything happens to you…well, I tried." "Kevin, what the heck do you mean by that?" Butch yelled desperately.

"Just keep your eyes open. Just like you, people aren't always what they seem." All of a sudden, a huge explosion could be heard off in the distance. "What was that?" Butch asked, but when he turned he saw that Kevin wasn't there.

"Butch!" Butch looked up to see Boomer hurriedly flying towards his location. "Boomer! What happened?" "Butch, it's like hell over there!" Boomer said as he landed next to his brother, "Wait…didn't you say you needed to get something? Why are you-"Never mind that now! What's happening?"

The next thing Butch knew, something shot right from the sky and collected dirt and pavement as it crash landed on the ground. To Butch's horror, he recognized the red baseball hat dangling from the object's messy red hair. "Brick! Oh no, he's got him!" "Boomer calm down! Who did this to Brick?" "It was-

"Hello boys." Butch didn't dare turn around. He knew the sound of that high girlish voice belonged to only one person. Butch clenched his fists until they were shaking as he mumbled the demon's name through gritted teeth. "Him."

Preview of the next chapter: "It's a shame I'm trying to destroy you, but then again I've never really cared about you anyway." "Wow, you're incredible!" "Things just turned from bad to worse." "You think?" "That's great information, but you guys should seriously start thinking of a plan to save my life like NOW!"

* * *

**My school schedule has seven periods entitled in it. It goes from A period to H period. In my school we call "specials" STRIDE classes. (STRIDE stands for Students Turning Risks Into Diverse Experiences)**

**Every grade has two STRIDE classes each day and for me, I had STRIDE during C and G period so I just based their schedules on my school schedule. **

**Also, I based Doc's name off of my former gym teacher who was an actual doctor and actually allowed us to call him Doc x) **


	8. Another Battle Won, the War Rages On

**Chapter 8: Another Battle Won, the War Rages On**

**AN: New chapter up and running! **

**Sorry I've been absent lately. My parents had planned a six-week vacation to the Philippines and so far I've been pretty busy here…that and there are some internet issues in my grandmother's house. All in all, this chapter I thought was pretty lame to write. Read on and you'll see what I'm talking about!**

**Oh and I also changed a little word from one of the dialogues from the previous preview. Let's see if you can catch it! **

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls (or Harry Potter for that matter) and all credit goes to their respective owners.  
**

* * *

Buttercup slammed her locker door as she grabbed her backpack and walked down the nearly empty hallway.

She clutched the backpack's straps on her shoulders with a choking grip as Buttercup carelessly dragged her feet across the carpeted floor. _It just isn't fair, _Buttercup thought, _it just isn't right. _"Buttercup!"

Buttercup stopped for a minute to let her sisters catch up to her. She said, "Hey Bubbles." Blossom just got a glare from her green sister. The redhead rolled her eyes. "Aw, come on Buttercup! You can't still be mad at me for not telling you about the Rowdyruff Boys!"

Buttercup just gave her the cold shoulder. "Fine, be that way. I don't really care anyway," Blossom said. Bubbles sighed. "Hey, you two! Don't fight! Look we've already made through one whole day of having the boys at our school!"

"Yeah and look where it got you, Bubbles," Buttercup said, "You got a black eye in gym by _Boomer, _no less." Bubbles quickly shot her hand up to her right eye. "So? It'll heal. Besides, Buttercup, they're now our classmates-"They're criminals! Bubbles how long are you going to believe their whole 'playing innocent' act?"

Blossom interrupted. "Now, Buttercup, remember they enrolled in this school legally and so-"Who cares if they've enrolled here legally or not? Blossom, have you forgotten that the boys have a criminal record as thick as the seventh Harry Potter book?"

"Buttercup, it's too late to complain about this." "It's too late because you never told me in the first place!" "Well, if only you showed to the weekly meeting then maybe we wouldn't be in the predicament!" "I have a life Blossom! I have spent too much of my time-"Well, too bad! You're a superhero Buttercup! With great power comes great-"Oh, don't you dare go all Spider Man all me!"

Suddenly, the sound of a huge explosion shook the whole school. The girls exchanged glances and a few seconds later three holes appeared in the roof where the girls once stood.

* * *

It didn't take long for the girls to track down where Him was. In fact, for some strange reason, he was just in their school's parking lot/recess area. In a blink of an eye, the girls stood in front of Him demanding for an explanation.

"Isn't it obvious?" Him replied, "I came for _them._" Looking behind them, the girls gasped to see an unconscious Brick covered in a blanket of dirt with his two brothers kneeling beside him. Butch looked up and caught Buttercup's eye. She nodded, understanding. Just then Buttercup heard Blossom speak.

"What have you done to Brick?" Blossom asked. "Oh how the years flown by and still you girls still grasp the minds of five-year-olds," Him said mockingly. Blossom gritted her teeth. "Last chance, Him," Blossom threatened. "What have you done to Brick?"

Him waved his ugly claw in the air nonchalantly as if the question didn't concern him. "Well, I just thought I should give him a little punishment." "For what?" Bubbles asked. This time Him's eyebrows crawled down towards his eyes as a penetrating scowl appeared on his face. "For actually considering having a life like yours!"

Him's arms shot out towards the girls' feet, creating craters at where they once stood. The girls had instinctively flown up in the air; just barely dodging Him's attack. "Is that it, huh?" Buttercup yelled. "You're just angry at them for obtaining a normal life? Well, news flash for you Him, we don't like them being here either, but that doesn't give you the right to beat them up!"

Blossom and Bubbles were naturally surprised by Buttercup's outburst. Suddenly, Buttercup said, "Because if anyone's beating them up it's me!" And just like that the two Puffs' shoulders sloped. And to think, they actually thought Buttercup was growing up.

Him's scowl stayed on his face — in fact, Buttercup thought his eye was twitching, much to her amusement — as he brought his arms back to their normal lengths. "Look, as a father I am much concerned about my boys' actions and try to see that they keep to the right path," Him explained. From behind her, Buttercup thought she heard Butch scoff. Him's eyes averted towards Butch.

"I understand if you boys don't see it like that," Him said, his eyes uncomfortably kept on Butch and Boomer. "But, you must understand that when you boys left saying that all you care about is destroying the Powerpuff Girls then I understood that you boys obviously were doing the right thing with your lives and I realized that I didn't need to look after you boys."

Him's voice suddenly grew deeper and husky. "But when I learned that you were going to school _here _with these _girls_ well, let's just say that I didn't take too well. So I decided that a little punishment might make you boys see the error of your ways." "A _little _punishment?" Butch yelled as he stood up to face Him.

"You nearly killed Brick!" Him gave Butch another nonchalant wave, much to Butch's annoyance. "Oh, Brick is alright. He'll wake up in a moment or two. You know I would never really _kill _you boys, right Butch? You three are too important of an asset to me."

Butch glared at Him. Butch said, "You mean too important of a _weapon_ to you? That's all you and Mojo ever thought of us. Just weapons." "Butch," Boomer whispered as he tugged on Butch's sleeve trying to calm his brother down. "Not now Boomer," Butch said. "Right now I need to show our so-called father what we feel about being his _sons_." Suddenly, two laser beams shot out from Butch's eyes towards Him. Him just tilted his head and let the laser beams set a nearby tree on fire.

"What a pity," Him said as he observed the fire behind. "That was a beautiful tree. See what just one day at school can do to you boys? You start turning on your father for trying help you. Next thing I'll know, I'll see you three doing community service. Oh wait, I already have!" Him then somehow grabbed the fire behind him and blew on the flames, making his own makeshift flamethrower. Quickly, Boomer grabbed hold of Brick as he shot up in the air along with Butch.

"Is Brick ok?" Butch asked. Boomer nodded. "You won't escape me that easily!" Him shouted as he gathered up the leftover sparks in his arms and started to spin around, quickly making a large tornado of fire. "Everybody pull back!" Blossom ordered. Everyone hastily obeyed.

"Blossom can you diminish Him's fire with your ice breath?" Buttercup screamed as she covered her face with her arms. The heat was unbearable. Blossom replied, "I'll try!" Taking a deep breath, Blossom released her ice breath onto the fiery tornado as hard as she could. Him screamed in agony as he felt a deathly cold spread all over his body. Soon, he was trapped in an icy prison.

The ice broke into a million pieces the moment Him fell on the pavement below. The six teenagers slowly retreated towards the ground, staring at Him as if expecting him to pounce at any moment. All of a sudden, Brick started to stir in Boomer's arms and his eyes started to flutter open. "Boomer?" Brick groggily said. "What happened? Where am I?" That was all of the distraction Him needed.

Abruptly opening his eyes, Him stretched his arm to pummel Butch in the gut likewise doing the same to Boomer. Brick, having lost the only thing supporting his sluggish body, fell to the ground with a painful thump. Blossom hurried by his side as Bubbles let out one of her famous sonic screams at Him.

"Brick, are you ok?" Blossom asked as she lifted Brick's head. "Yeah, I guess so," Brick lied. "Listen Blossom, what's going on?" "Him didn't like the fact that you were coming to school here so he decided to give you and your brothers a 'little' punishment. He knocked you out, but we three — err, five, well technically four considering the fact that Boomer hasn't done anything yet —"Wait, Him's here? Blossom what's going —"

Brick didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before the sheering pain of needles could be felt at his abdominal area and his arms. Him had grabbed Brick and had now hung him in the middle of the air like a rag doll. "I'm surprised at you Brick!" Him bellowed. "I would never have thought that _you _would be the first to betray me! Don't you dare lie to me; I knew it was you that told your brothers to come to this school for why else would all three of you come here?"

Brick screamed in agony as he felt Him tighten his claw. "Let go of my brother!" Just like lightning, Butch shot not only through the air, but Him's arm as he grabbed Brick and bought him back to the ground. Letting himself scream for a few moments, Him quickly regenerated his arm. Boomer, noticing his chance, hurriedly threw an energy ball at Him's back. Him screamed again, but recovered much quicker than Boomer expected thus catching him off guard and throwing Boomer at the other side of the building.

After watching Boomer fly through the air, Buttercup quickly shot a series of punches at Him. "Buttercup! Over here!" Blossom cried out as if trying to get Buttercup to throw a football at her. Buttercup, quickly noticing Blossom's cries, punched Him at her direction where Blossom gave Him her own barrage of kicks. "Blossom!" Bubbles yelled waving her arms.

Blossom kicked Him towards Bubbles where she kneed Him in the stomach and clasped both of her hands together and threw them against Him's neck. Him blasted towards the ground like a jet that's lost a wing, creating another crater in the parking lot. Silence filled the air not unlike the smoke spiraling out of Him's crater.

"That's enough! I'm through with messing with you brats!" The ground started to shake at Him's words. Darkness fell throughout all of Townsville, the air turning a deep shade of red. "Oh no," Blossom whispered. "Things just turned from bad to worse." "You think?" Brick asked.

Rising out of his crater, Him's face burned with anger. His body started to grow bigger and more muscular until Him took his real form as a giant fear-provoking demon. By this time Boomer had arrived back at the scene, only to stop in midair to gap at the sight before him. Not wasting a second, Him started to swat at both the Ruff's and the Puff's as if they were flies. In the end, he was able to hit Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer.

The other three started to attack Him with full force, but they might as well have been hitting him with socks for they were only able to do little damage. "Enough!" Him yelled. Waving his arm in an arch slowly in the air, a large amount of fire balls appeared one by one after Him's arm. Then, making the fire balls spin round and round above his head, shot each one after the super-powered teens.

This time, Him wasn't only able to hit the remaining three, but most of the parking lot and part of the school. With his clothes slightly charred, Brick stayed sprawled on the ground. The attack he took from Him was clearly a critical blow, just sitting up sparked painful fireworks all through his body.

Looking to his right, Brick saw Boomer sitting up, his left eye tightly closed and his breaths shallow and fast. To his left were Blossom and Bubbles, both in as much critical condition as he and Boomer, but were still able to remain conscious. But, where were Butch and Buttercup? "Get up."

Brick looked up to see Butch's back turned on him only to jump out of his skin. The burning fires that surrounded them casted shadows that enclosed all around Butch giving his brother an almost demonic look; it didn't help that Butch had the exact picture rage painted on his face. "You should do what he says," Buttercup said hovering next to Butch with her back turned to Brick, her appearance looking just as demonic as Butch's. "If you give up now then there's no telling what Him would do."

"Why do you care anyway?" Brick asked. Buttercup turned her head slightly to look at Brick and then at Blossom. "Because. You boys are now students at this school and it's my job as a Powerpuff Girl to protect any resident of Townsville against evil." Blossom flashed a weak smile at Buttercup. Buttercup smiled back.

"Aw, this is such a sweet moment between family," Him interrupted, "It's a shame I'm trying to destroy you, but then again I've never really cared about you anyway." Him smashed his claw to where Butch and Buttercup stood causing dirt and rubble to fly everywhere. Luckily, Butch and Buttercup were able to seize their siblings into the air as they dodged Him's attack. The four of them started to recover and all of them hovered side by side of each other.

Brick exchanged glances with Blossom. "Truce?" "Truce." Him growled at their agreement and threw his arm at them again. All six were able to dodge Him's attack this time and started throwing their own fierce attack at Him, this time working as a team.

The plan was starting to work and Him was starting to shrink in size. Determined not to be beat by puny little brats, Him shot out his arm hoping to grab one of them and to his joy he did. "Buttercup!" Butch yelled. Him put Buttercup right in front his face, grinning a mad grin at her like a child opening presents during Christmas Day.

"Well, hello there Buttercup. Funny, I don't think you've grown these past couple of years," Him mocked. Buttercup snarled at him. "And I don't think you've grown less ugly over these years too, but not all of our dreams can come true." Him's grin quickly turned upside down. "And it seems your manners haven't improved either. Oh well, better late than never as they say."

All of a sudden, Buttercup started to scream. A dark aura had spread across Him's arm to the claw that held Buttercup captive. Blossom and Bubbles started to cry out to Buttercup. "Buttercup! He's using powers to hurt you!" Blossom yelled. "That's great information, but you guys should seriously start thinking of a plan to save my life like NOW!" Buttercup yelled.

Suddenly, a forest green light could be seen circling around Him's body. It took Brick a couple of seconds to register what was happening. Trapped in his own blind fury, Butch started attacking Him with all the force and strength he could muster. Why? To save Buttercup of course.

The remaining four were forced to stare. This was certainly no time to stare they knew, but the sight before astonished them all. Butch, the rowdiest of the Rowdyruff Boys, was now getting hurt endlessly just to save the very girl he hates. Finally, Him was forced to throw Buttercup's body to the ground — her head had only began hanging down her neck — to deal with Butch who soon got pummeled to the ground as well.

Before Brick could race to his brother's side, he felt someone grab him by the elbow. Brick turned to see Blossom's pink eyes staring right into his. Blossom said, "No, there's no time for that. We must defeat Him now while he's weak. We can't miss this opportunity! It's what Butch would want."

Brick gulped, turned to look at Butch's unconscious body on the ground, and then finally gave Blossom a solemn nod. "We must combine powers," Blossom said as she let go of Brick's arm. "That's the only thing I could think of that could defeat Him." Brick nodded and suddenly his eyes widened. Grabbing everyone together into a huddle, Brick whispered his plan to them.

"What are you doing chickadees?" Him asked as he took a step closer to them. "Nothing naughty I hope…" Him suddenly had to take a step back as he felt a sharp pain right in the middle of his forehead. Him opened his eyes only to take another step backwards, feeling another sharp pain at his side. This barrage of punches and hits kept going for some time before Him yelled, "You annoying brats! A few weak punches can't stop me!"

"We aren't trying to stop you!" Boomer yelled as he dodged one of Him's attacks. "We were trying to stall you!" A smirk appeared on Boomer's face. Eyes widening in realization, Him turned around to see Blossom, her chests puffed up and their cheeks crammed with air. "No!" Him roared, but it was too late.

Blossom had already released her overcharged ice breath and to strengthen its power, the other three circled around and around the ice until it turned into a full-blown snowstorm coming straight at Him. Him's screams had frozen in the air along with his body and (surprisingly) all of his surroundings that were threatening to burn down.

Bubbles plunged towards Blossom, catching her at the last minute. "Thanks Bubbles," Blossom wheezed. Then she chuckled. "That attack really took the breath out of me." Blossom only had a few seconds to smile unfortunately for seconds later the ground began to shake as the icy prison that held Him began to crumble and break.

Finally, Him smashed through the rest of the ice leaving him panting for breath. Much to the four's relief Him was back to his normal appearance, but they quickly returned to fighting stances when they saw the scowl still implanted on his face. However, the four couldn't have been more surprised to what they heard next.

"You brats are impossible! — well, that part wasn't very surprising, but keep listening — I may have lost today, but mark my words I will come back to have my revenge on you girls and to teach you boys to respect your elders!" Then, just like that, Him disappeared in a swirling cloud of pink smoke.

The moment Him left the only thing that could be heard were the teens' breath against the cool crisp air. Boomer then let out a deafening holler. "Wow that was incredible!" Boomer yelled. The other chuckled to see Boomer's childish behavior. Childish behavior! "Butch!" "Buttercup!"

The four then dashed towards their respective sibling and tried desperately to wake them up. When they saw they couldn't wake them, but both groups were certain that they would be ok, the Puff's and the Ruff's picked up their unconscious siblings and walked towards each other. "So will you two be ok?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah, Buttercup will be alright. Nothing a few bandages and Chemical X can't heal up," she said. Boomer nodded. "Butch is going to be alright too. Hey, you better check the park to see if it's ok. That's where Him attacked Brick and me first since we were just waiting there for Butch to catch up to us." Bubbles smiled at Boomer's concern. "Sure. Ok. But, I think whatever damage that's been done there the fire department or whoever has already cleaned it up."

Boomer nodded his head smiling. Brick and Blossom, who had been studying their siblings' behavior the entire time, suddenly turned to each other in awkward silence. Blossom cleared her throat. "Well…it was great working with you Brick." "…yeah, it was great working with you too." Then with one final wave from both sides, the two teams flew away to their homes. Both knowing that something had changed between them and things were going to keep changing.

* * *

"Is the job done?" a female voice asked the darkness around her. Suddenly, a swirl of pink smoke appeared behind her and as the smoke started to die away, a certain red demon emerged, grinning a mad grin. "The plan went along _perfectly. _They didn't even notice I was holding back on them." "Good. Kevin!"

Emerging from the darkness, the skinny frame of the dark-haired boy could be seen, his face strangely dripping with lament. "Yes, master?" Kevin said. "Good job on distracting Butch long on for Him to appear in the scene. But, next time be more careful on your mission. You just got lucky that were you able to make a cover-up story _and _be useful to us at the same time. Make sure you don't make the same mistake again." Kevin somberly nodded.

Abruptly, a loud crashing sound could be heard coming from outside the dark room and soon came in an overexcited boy with a large pink nose with death on his heels. "Grim! I told you keep Billy still while I'm executing my plans!" the mysterious figure yelled. "I'm trying _boss, _but it's just impossible," Grim replied, still chasing after Billy. "Besides, how much longer until we take over this world?"

The mysterious figure then leaned forward in her throne, propping her elbows on her knees and tapping her lips with the sides of her fingertips. "Soon, Grim. Soon."

Preview of the next chapter: "You think he's going to be ok?" "Cheer up Blossom! We made the right decision by leaving her home!" "Man, dude, what happened?" "You know Butch; you're not as bad as I thought you were." "What you're finally warming up to me now?"

* * *

**WARNING: Undeniable green fluff in the next chapter! In fact, the only reason I was able to keep writing this chapter (in a serious fashion and not start getting extremely lazy and weird) was the thought of what I'm going to write in the **_**next **_**chapter which I hope that you'll all like. **

**What's this? A mysterious group of villains? Is their goal for world domination just beginning? Read more to find out!**


	9. Trust, Acquaintances, and Something More

**Chapter 9: Trust, Acquaintances, and Something More?**

**Everybody dance now!**

**(Song to play while reading this: Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation)**

* * *

_The next day…_

"Ok Buttercup, we're heading off into school now," Blossom said to her bedridden sister.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy Buttercup!" Bubbles soothed seeing Buttercup's face. "We'll be back home before you know it!" "It's not that," Buttercup interrupted. "It's just that it's so boring here! Do you really have to leave me with the Professor? I mean, the Professor's a fun guy to be around with it, but it's just that…oh God, please don't leave me with the Professor!"

Blossom shook her head. "I'm sorry, Buttercup. You'll just have to bear with him for today. And besides, I think he's too engrossed in his work to make you play one of his 'home-sick games'." Buttercup let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. Wait, so what am I going to do for half of the day?" Bubbles shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "Watch some TV? Play some board games? You'll have to figure out for yourself what to do for today."

This time Buttercup let out a loud groan. "Hey, you're always complaining about being so bored at school, so you should be grateful missy," Blossom said with a grin. Buttercup smirked back at her sister. It was clear that she and her sister were back in cool water again.

"Ok, we're going now Buttercup," Blossom said as she and Bubbles hoisted their backpacks on their shoulders. "Ok, see ya." As she watched her sisters walk out her door, Buttercup couldn't help, but miss them already. The feeling disintegrated a few seconds later as Buttercup let out a smile. "Ok Buttercup, the day has finally come to have your Super-Mega-Ultra-Jumbo-Grand-Do-Whatever-I-Want-Because-I'm-Finally-Free Day!" Buttercup threw off her covers and flew to the kitchen where her junk food awaited.

* * *

"Butch, we're leaving now," Brick called out. "Oh, so you're just planning to leave me here in this bed, are you?" Butch asked as he stared at his brothers' figures at the door. Brick rolled his eyes.

"We've already been through this Butch. We'll just be gone until school ends and then we'll come right back home to take care of you." Butch crossed his arms and huffed. "I don't need taking care of." Brick eyed his bandaged brother up and down. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. See ya later, Butch!" "Bye Butch!" Boomer called out as he soon followed his brother out their door.

Butch listened to the door slamming and waited until he was sure his brothers had flown far enough from their home. Finally, when he was absolutely certain his brothers were far from their home, Butch threw off his covers and headed for the living room. "Well, no staying in my bed all day for me. I guess I should just pull out the old Xbox and play some of our old videogames or maybe watch an awesome action movie that will probably blow my mind."

Butch stopped in his tracks for a minute. "I should really stop talking to myself," Butch said.

* * *

As they floated softly down to their school's doors, Bubbles couldn't help, but noticing her sister's worried expression. "Cheer up Blossom! We made the right decision by leaving her home!" Blossom shook her head.

"I don't know, Bubbles. What if the Mayor calls us to defeat a monster and Buttercup hears about it first and tries to defeat it by herself just to show off? Or what if Buttercup's condition is worse than we think and she's currently on her bedroom floor wheezing for air trying to reach the Professor? Or what if-"Ok, enough with the 'what-ifs'!" Bubbles grabbed Blossom's shoulders and started to shake her sister so hard that she started to get dizzy.

"Get yourself together Blossom! Buttercup is probably in her room right now, lying in her bed trying to figure out something to do!"

* * *

As it was, Buttercup was _not _currently in her room lying in her bed trying to find out something to do. Buttercup was actually jumping on her living room couch, jamming her fingers on her game controller, with a slice of pizza hanging from her mouth.

Her game's music was turned on extra loud and the living room's coffee table was filled to the brim with junk food and dirty plates. "Buttercup! Is everything ok up there?" Buttercup could faintly hear the Professor yell. "Yeah!" Buttercup yelled back.

She was sure that she was making one heck of a mess, but that didn't mean the Professor needed to know.

* * *

Brick pulled his chair out as he stuffed his desk with his binder. _Man, my first week at school and my binder is already crammed with papers, _Brick thought to himself as he was finally able to fit his binder in his desk. Suddenly, Brick felt someone tackle him from behind.

"Hello there amigo," Rex greeted as he hanged onto Brick's shoulders. "Yes, good morning to you too, Brick." Again Brick jumped. He looked behind him and saw Dexter adjusting his glasses. "What are you guys doing here?" Brick asked. "Uh, we're in the same class bro, duh," Rex said.

Brick pushed Rex off his shoulders. "No, I didn't mean it like _that. _I meant why are you guys-"Coming to your presence at both our and your own personal time to accompany you?" Dexter finished. Brick blinked. "Uh…yeah, that." Rex shrugged. "Well, it's just like what Dexter said, I think. We just want to get to know you a little bit and hang out with you."

Dexter suddenly started poking Brick. Rex said, "Well, at least I do. I'm not sure about _him._" "I'm actually quite interested in studying your physical structure, considering you were not 'born' like the rest of us," Dexter explained. "Uh, yeah, can you stop that?" Brick asked as shoved his shoulder away from Dexter's "studying".

"Man, dude what happened?" Rex asked as he took a chair from another desk and sat down. "What do you mean what happened?" Brick sat down in his own seat.

Dexter leaned on the desk behind him. "I think Rex is trying to say what happened yesterday with _Him_." Brick shuddered. "Oh, that. You guys heard?" The two of them nodded. "Dude, it's hard _not _to know about an evil mystical demon that's out to get you guys while almost ransacking the school in the process," Rex said.

Brick nodded. Then he sighed. "It's a long story." And to himself, Brick thought, _And one that left Butch badly injured. I wonder if he's doing ok on his own.  
_

* * *

As a matter of fact, Butch was not doing ok on his own, he was doing _great_ on his own. Butch closed the refrigerator door and carried with him an entire bottle of Coca Cola, a couple of root beer cans and an already opened potato chip bag hanging from his mouth.

Clumsily walking to the living room couch, Butch plopped all of the food he was carrying onto the table in front of him and picked up the TV remote. Flipping through the channels until he found something suitable to watch, Butch put his feet up on the coffee table and relaxed back onto the couch's cushions.

Of course if Brick were there he would nag Butch about having his feet on the table (he didn't like having the place get even dirtier than it already was) and Boomer would complain how he was hogging all the junk food. But, as it was, Brick _wasn't _there to nag him about having his feet on the table and Boomer _wasn't _there to complain about him hogging all the junk food so basically Butch was living the good life.

* * *

"Blossom, wait up!" Blossom stopped for a minute to let Bubbles and her friend Starfire catch up to her. "Hey Bubbles. Hey Starfire," Blossom said. "Hello to you too Blossom," Starfire replied. "So have you finally gotten over your worry for Buttercup?" Bubbles asked. Blossom's shoulders slumped. "Well, I _did_, but you just reminded me so now I'm all worried again."

"Oh relax Blossom!" Starfire said. "I'm sure Buttercup is at home, playing a good batch of game videos." Blossom smiled a little bit. "You mean _videogames, _Starfire." "Yes, that too." Blossom sighed. "Yeah, I guess you guys are right. I'm just wondering how Brick and Boomer are dealing with Butch being all injured." "We're doing just fine, thank you."

The trio stopped in their tracks and turned around to see Brick and Boomer looking at them. "Were you eavesdropping on us?" Blossom asked maliciously. Brick scowled. "_No. _We're in the same Tech. Ed. Class as you, remember? So we were heading the same way as you." Blossom rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, don't remind me." Not knowing what else to say to the boys, the three girls walked on their class with the two brothers in tow. The silence between the five felt like a prison that not one of them had the courage to break out of. Finally, Boomer cleared his throat.

"So…Bubbles, was Buttercup ok when you left this morning?" Bubbles turned to look at Boomer with a smile. Boomer was startled by this. He usually _never _receives a smile from the Powerpuff. It was usually a frown or a silent glare, but never a smile. The most surprising thing about it was that Boomer actually _liked _seeing Bubbles smile.

"It's good to know that you're concerned about her Boomer. Yes, Buttercup was ok when we left this morning. How about Butch? Was he ok?" Boomer shrugged. "More or less. He was a little grouchy about the fact that we were going to leave him for hours without anything to do." Bubbles giggled. "Yeah, that was the case with Buttercup too. You think he's going to be ok?" "Who?" "Butch." "Oh…yeah, yeah, I'm pretty sure Butch would ok once we get back home. I've seen him in worse conditions."

As the two started conversing to each other in their own little world, the leftover three were forced to suffer even more in their prison of silence. Starfire cleared her throat and said to Blossom, "Um, well, here's my stop. I hope Buttercup is feeling much better once we meet again soon. Goodbye Blossom!" "Bye Starfire!" Blossom waved to her friend until she walked through her classroom door. Blossom sighed. Now it was just her and Brick.

Sneaking a peak at her counterpart, Blossom found Brick looking at the other direction. Blossom mentally groaned. It was going to be a _long _walk.

* * *

Butch let out a loud sigh. His game controller was at risk from falling from his hand and all the bottles and bags were emptied of their soda and junk food. Butch watched his game's credits as he tried to figure out what to do next. There wasn't anything good on TV. And he had also finished every single one of the videogames that the boys' owned.

Butch groaned. "Man, this sucks. There's nothing to do around here!" Butch looked at the clock. 11:56. Butch turned back to the TV and watched some more credits. "I wonder what Buttercup is doing right about now." Butch suddenly stood up. "You know what? I think I'll go visit her. Being my counterpart she must be bored out of her mind as well and I would be doing her a big favor by stopping by her place."

Walking towards his room, Butch suddenly stopped and slapped his hand on his forehead. "I thought I told myself to stop talking to myself! Sheesh! What is wrong with me?" And so, Butch kept mumbling as he got ready for a trip to Buttercup's house.

_A few minutes later…_

Soundly landing in front of the Utonium household, Butch inspected the house and ended up lingering at the front lawn. Butch remembered the last time he was here. He and his brothers were trashing their neighborhood just to get the Puffs to fight with them. So how in the world was he supposed to just walk up to the front door and casually start a conversation with Buttercup?

That's like walking up to your enemy's house and asking for a cup of sugar, except Butch was doing much more awkward than that. He was going to ask his archenemy to hang out with him for the afternoon. Butch sighed and decided to consider his options. It was either this or lay around his house, doing nothing, but watching old cartoons. The next thing he knew, Butch was walking up the porch steps.

"You can do this," Butch said when he reached the front door. "It's just one simple question. It's not like it means anything. And besides, if she says no you can always find something else to do, no big deal." But, when Butch realized that it _was_ a big deal, it was too late for he had already rung the doorbell. "Coming!" A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal an anxious looking Buttercup still in her pajamas.

"Oh, it's you," Buttercup said, her anxious expression dying away. Butch said, "Hey, Buttercup. Listen, I was just in the neighborhood- "Doing what? Stealing purses and robbing banks?" "Ha ha. Funny. Look, Buttercup, I was wondering if you would like to, oh I don't know, hang out with me?" Five seconds later, Butch was facing the front door again. Butch sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he never expected it would be this hard.

Pulling himself together, Butch rang the doorbell again. It took less time for Buttercup to open the door this time. "What?" Butch took note of the glare Buttercup had on her face. "Ok, so, maybe I'm not the first person you'd think of when you want to do something fun- "You're not the first person I'd think of when I'd want to do _anything_." "Yeah, I get that. But, seriously Buttercup, actually think about this. Do you want to hang out with me or not?"

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Give me one good reason to hang out with you." At this, Butch crossed his arms. "Because I know that right now you have nothing better to do since you basically ate all the junk food your family owned, finished all your videogames and watched TV until there was absolutely nothing good on anymore. So if you choose _not_ to hang out with me, all you have to do until your sisters come home is absolutely nothing." Buttercup's mouth dropped. How could he possibly know all these things?

Buttercup turned her head to look at her messy living room then turned around again to face Butch's smug face. Buttercup groaned. "Fine. I'll hang out with you. But, it's only because I don't have anything better to do." "Great! C'mon we're leaving." Again Buttercup's mouth dropped. "Now?" "Yeah, why waste precious daylight when we could leave and go out now?" "But…but…you didn't even let me have time to change! And…I need to…" Looking quite flustered, Buttercup quickly shut the front door and from inside, Butch could hear Buttercup scrambling up the stairs and into her room.

Butch smiled. He decided he liked seeing Buttercup flustered. It was certainly a change from her usual angry atmosphere. Going up to a nearby window, Butch started to inspect himself. He didn't really know what to wear when you hang out with a girl so he decided to wear the most decent casual clothes he could find.

He was wearing a black jacket with a green horizontal line cutting through the middle, a green t-shirt, a pair of baggy jeans and his favorite black and green converse. Butch noticed for the first time the bandages on his cheek and forehead, but thought little of it. Adjusting his bangs so they could look cool yet casual, Butch thought about what he and Buttercup would actually do to pass the time away. That's when it hit him. He didn't really plan this through.

…

"So where are we going?" Butch turned around from his view of the girls' front yawn and stared at Buttercup. Butch tried not to let his eyes linger at the many bandages that covered Buttercup's face, arms and legs. Instead he tried to focus on her outfit. She was wearing a black hoodie with its sleeves rolled up, a green t-shirt, a pair of camouflage shorts and white sneakers. Also, Buttercup's hair was actually combed, emphasizing her bright green eyes. "Huh," Butch said. "What?" "Oh, nothing."

Butch stood up from his perch on the girls' front steps. "Well, are you going to answer my question or not? Where are we going?" Buttercup asked. "Hm? Oh, I was thinking about heading to the pizzeria downtown. They serve awesome pizza there and besides, it's almost lunch time." Buttercup tilted her head as she pondered for a minute. "Do you have any money?" Butch's face put on a guilty expression as he turned his pockets inside out. Buttercup sighed.

"It's a good thing I'm bringing this then," she said as Buttercup held up her hand-held purse. As Buttercup walked down the front steps, Butch said to her, "Oh, so the mighty Buttercup actually carries a purse with her?" "First of all, it's not a purse, it's a _wallet_," Buttercup said as they walked across the lawn. "And second of all, PROFESSOR I'M GOING OUT WITH A FRIEND! I'LL BE BACK IN A FEW HOURS!" "Ok! Make sure to come back before dinner!" "Will do!"

As the two teens started to fly up the air, Butch suddenly chuckled to himself. "What is it you moron?" "Oh, nothing," Butch said as he turned to his counterpart, the smile still on his face. "I was just thinking that maybe today is going to be a fun day after all." Buttercup smiled a little. "But, then I thought 'Wait a minute! This is Buttercup we're talking about here! Today's gonna be like hell!'" Buttercup's smile turned into a scowl as she shoved Butch into a nearby lamppost. "Why you little-" Butch started to laugh.

* * *

After Bubbles paid for her lunch, she walked over to her lunch table where all of her friends were already seated. There was Blossom (of course), Starfire, Number Three, Number Five, Raven, Mac, and Gwen Tennyson. Starfire and Number Three were mostly her friends while Man and Gwen were Blossom's and Raven and Number Five were Buttercup's. Sure it sounded a little crowded to have that number of people in one table, but to Bubbles, there was always room for more.

Setting her lunch tray on the table, Bubbles pulled out a chair and started talking to Starfire. "So has Blossom finally given up on her worrying?" Bubbles asked. "Yes, though it took much effort, we have finally relieved Blossom of her torment," Starfire said. "You make it sound like we saved her from a dungeon Starfire," Raven said in her monotone voice. "So how did you do it?"

"In the end, it was pretty easy," Mac said. "We just bought her a salad and she's been chewing on it like crazy." Bubbles looked over to her sister and saw her feverishly eating a salad with Gwen patting her back, trying to soothe her. Bubbles shook her head. _I bet Buttercup doesn't have to handle a situation like this right now, _Bubbles thought.

* * *

What Bubbles said was very true. Buttercup didn't have to face a situation like hers, but that didn't mean that she wasn't in a situation herself. It was a most dire one indeed. Buttercup was trying to drink over sixty sodas in under five minutes or else have Butch be deemed worthy to be called King of Chugging Sodas. "Chug! Chug! Chug!" the crowd around them yelled as they watched Buttercup drink her forty-something soda.

"Two minutes Buttercup!" Butch shouted over the crowd as he stared at his watch. "Chug! Chug! Chug!" Buttercup drank and drank and drank until finally the two minutes ended with Buttercup practically smashing her last soda cup onto the table. "Finish! So Buttercup how many did you drink?" Butch asked. The crowd leaned in closer to hear her response as an intense silence filled the pizzeria.

Suddenly, Buttercup let out a thunderous burp. "Sixty-four Butch! Beat that!" Buttercup yelled over the crowd's cheers. "What? No way! You must have cheated or something!" Butch exclaimed. "It's the truth Butch. Take it or leave it. Either way I still won." Butch stared at Buttercup baffled until, much to Buttercup's surprise, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Ok so I have admit, you're at least good. But, how are you in chowing down pizzas?" The crowd let out a loud "oooh" as they expectantly turned to Buttercup. She had a smirk on her face. "Joe! Bring twenty pizzas in here!" Buttercup yelled. The crowd started to cheer. "What? You can only do twenty? Joe, I say you bring in _fifty _pizzas in here!" Butch yelled. The crowd's cheers started to get louder. Buttercup suddenly stood up. "Joe, bring in _seventy _pizzas!" Butch stood up too. "Eighty!" "One hundred!"

"Oh, it is so on," Butch said as he leaned in across the table towards Buttercup. His counterpart did the same. "Bring it," Buttercup said, returning Butch's smirk back at him.

* * *

It took all of Blossom's self-control not to blow up the classroom clock just to stop that annoying ticking noise. Blossom peaked over to Bubbles' desk and almost laughed at her horrified look she was giving at her history test they had received fifteen minutes ago. Of course, Blossom had finished their history test ages ago and was now sitting quietly with a book in her hands.

Blossom let out a huge sigh. Unlike most days, Blossom couldn't focus on reading her book and was reduced to stare around the room, trying to find something worth noting about. It was times like this that Blossom actually wished that the class would do something else other than textbooks and tests and actually do something _fun_.

What? She liked having fun too. Her type of fun was just quieter than most people's. Blossom put her chin in her hand and stared at her book's pages, not really reading them. _I wonder what Buttercup is doing for fun right now, _Blossom wondered.

* * *

Buttercup was definitely _not _having fun right now. Her life was in danger against a group of unstoppable monsters, she had seen her fellow town's civilians die right in front of her, and the worst part was Butch was laughing like a maniac as if this whole thing was just a game to him. Hiding behind what was left of a wall, Buttercup put down her gun beside her for a moment to breathe.

Behind her Buttercup could hear those monsters closing in on her, their guns firing like crazy. How the heck did she wound up in this terrible situation? "Ha ha! Isn't this so much fun Buttercup?" Butch laughed as he plopped down next to Buttercup. The green puff just scowled. Oh yeah, this was _Butch's _idea. "I can't believe you convinced me to play laser tag with you," Buttercup hissed. Butch shrugged it off. "Hey you were the one who came with me." "Yes, but that was before I knew that Townsville's most nerdiest come here and actually take this game seriously!"

Butch chuckled. "Yeah, who knew right!" "Butch and Buttercup!" The two turned around to see the other team's captain, a tall lanky man with messy brown hair, facing them with a bullhorn up to his mouth (how'd he gotten a bullhorn will forever remain a mystery). "We have successfully removed all your other team members from the game. The only people that are remaining are you two! Surrender now and we might spare you!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Who does this guy think he's talking to?" Butch turned to face Buttercup and gave her a smirk. "Maybe it's time to show him," he said. Buttercup saw the glint in Butch's eyes and her own face turned smug. "We'll give you a count to three!" the captain yelled. "One…" The two placed themselves down behind the wall and picked up their guns. "Two…" Buttercup slowly crawled over to the left side of the wall, bringing her gun closer to her with Butch doing the same at the right side of the wall.

"Three!" "Aaahhh!" Buttercup and Butch ran yelling at the battlefield, none of them caring about losing, both of them having the time of their lives.

* * *

"Finally, it's H period…" Blossom murmured as she dropped her backpack next to her desk. The good thing was the day was almost over and Blossom would soon be able to check on Buttercup. The bad thing was that she had one final challenge. Brick was in her H period. "Ok class, settle down," their math teacher said as he closed the door. "Take out your homework and get ready to correct it." The sound of papers rustlings and pens clicking rang throughout the room as Blossom took out her math notebook and bright red pen.

Their math teacher headed towards his desk and started to clicking random things on his computer. "For today I would like you to partner up with someone and correct your homework together." At this Blossom froze. In fact, even as students hurriedly (and loudly) stood up to get their partners around her, Blossom was still frozen. Even as students had already sat down with their partners in multiple areas in the room, Blossom was still frozen as a rock. _Snap! Snap! _"Blossom!"

Blossom shook her head and started focusing on the person in front of her snapping his fingers. "Brick!" Brick rolled his eyes. "Who else? Yo, everybody else is taken and I need a partner. You gonna let me sit down or what?" Blossom's body froze into an icicle. "Blossom?" Brick started snapping his fingers in front her face again. "Dang it," he growled when he found his attempts fruitless. "No good. Blossom! Blossom!" But Blossom couldn't hear Brick for inside her mind she was screaming so loud that it could have split Mount Everest in two.

* * *

Buttercup let out a deafening laugh. "No way! She did _not _do that!" Buttercup grabbed another rock from the ground and threw it near a pigeon that soon flew away. Butch laughed with her. "No I swear! One moment she looks totally calm and then the next she screams as if she just saw a psycho murderer!" Butch picked up big stone and threw it at another pigeon which had missed. Buttercup couldn't keep in her laughter. "When was this again? Halloween?"

"Yeah, but I haven't gotten to the best part yet! The one who scared her…was Boomer!" This time Buttercup's laughter exploded out of her mouth. "Boomer? But I thought he was wearing a puppy costume!" This time Butch's rock actually hit one, but it was still able to fly away. "Yeah, I know right! But, the woman kept screaming like crazy and started throwing her cash at Boomer saying 'Get back! Get back! You can take all of it! Just leave me alone!'." Buttercup aimed precisely and was able to hit her target.

"What happened next?" Butch hesitated, but let out a small smile. "Oh, the woman called the police and we had to hide in the alleyways for the rest of the night." Buttercup turned to Butch and her shoulders slumped. "Oh. Well, did you at least get a little candy?" Butch's face saddened even more. "Yeah, but we had to give all our candy to Boomer or else he wouldn't stop crying about how sorry he was. I was a little sour about it, but Brick gave me his famous 'look' and I kept shut about it." "Oh."

An awkward silence formed between them as both kept throwing stones at pigeons. Buttercup would have about to listen to pigeons' complaints from her sister later, but for now she was occupied with carefully deciding what she should say next. Suddenly, Butch let out a loud laugh, but Buttercup could tell it wasn't a happy one. "Why so silent all of a sudden, Butters? It was only one Halloween night gotten wrong! My brothers and I gotten ourselves into worst situations." Buttercup stared at Butch before turning back at the view ahead of them.

They were literally at the edge of Townsville, at the little cliff Buttercup would go to talk to the stars. That's right, _that_ cliff. Buttercup didn't know why she led Butch here, but she just couldn't think of anywhere else to go when Butch said it was her turn to decide where they should go. This place somehow had gotten very special to Buttercup, but she didn't know why. And she certainly didn't know why she felt that Butch being there with her on that little cliff felt…right.

"Butch?" "Hm?" Butch turned his head towards Buttercup. Buttercup kept her eyes forward. "Are you and your brothers…close?" "Well, no duh. We've been through so much together it's only right that we treat each other no less than brothers." "But don't you guys ever fight?" At this Butch froze, hand still clutching the smooth rock he was planning to throw. "Yeah…but, even so that doesn't mean we don't have each other's backs." Buttercup's eyes widened as she swerved around her head to look at Butch. But, this time it was Butch that wasn't facing her as he rolled the stone around his hand.

"Yeah, of course we fight, but then again, was there ever a family that hasn't? Brick has always been watching our backs and Boomer's always there to pick us up whenever we're down. And I'm there to keep pushing us along the path. It might sound corny, but I can trust my brothers with anything, with any secret of mine and vice versa. Whatever happens, we're always there for each other and we can always count on each other no matter what."

After Butch finished his heartwarming speech, the only thing that applauded him was the sound of the wind blowing and the trees' branches rustling against each other. "So…what's it like with your sisters?" "Huh? Oh…what…um…uh…" Butch could tell he caught Buttercup off guard as she hurriedly tried to collect herself. "Um…well…to tell you the truth…" Buttercup finally stopped and sighed. "To tell you the truth my sisters and I…aren't as close as you might think." "What do you mean? The last thing I remember you guys were tighter than three peas in a pod."

Buttercup let out a weak chuckle. "I don't know. It's just that over the years something…changed between us and now…now I'm not so sure. We're so different now and once you think about it…it's kind of alarming." Buttercup ignored the worried look on Butch's face and stared at the ground embarrassed. Butch searched their surroundings, trying to find something to distract Buttercup. Finally, Butch remembered the stone in his hand.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better," Butch said showing Buttercup the stone, "I'll let throw this honorary stone, free of charge." Buttercup smiled and grabbed the stone from Butch's hand. She was surprised at how smooth it was and how warm it was too. "Thanks. Hey, do you think that plump one over there would make a good target?" "Go for it!" Buttercup aimed carefully and after a few minutes of intense staring she let the stone fly into the air and bounce off the bird's back.

"Bull's eye!" Butch yelled as threw his fists up in the air. Buttercup laughed and started clapping. In the end, when the two hushed their yells and laughter, Buttercup and Butch sat together in a content silence. "You know Butch; you're not as bad as I thought you were." "What you're finally warming up to me now?" "No," Buttercup turned to look at counterpart, "I'm just addressing you as my acquaintance." Butch rolled his eyes. "Acquaintance? Really?" "What? Acquaintance is a perfectly good title for you." "Yeah it's not like calling somebody a friend is something that's hard to do." At this, Buttercup's smile faded. Her face showed signs of shock and maybe even a little worry.

Upon feeling the change of atmosphere, Butch's face fell. "Buttercup? Are you alright?" Butch asked. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm totally fine it's just that, um, well, you see…" Buttercup was saved by the bell or in a more accurate sense, her ringtone. "Oh, got to get this," Buttercup said as she walked a few yards away from Butch to take her call. Butch watched her silently as Buttercup exchanged a few words into her cell phone. He really hoped he didn't blow it.

"All right I'm back," Buttercup said when she was done answering her call. "That was just my sisters. Apparently, they came home earlier than usual and were looking for me everywhere. I have to go now before Blossom gets a heart attack worrying about me." Butch stood up. "Well, if your sisters are looking for you then I'd better get home before Brick stores enough anger to yell at me for three days." The two laughed together for a little while before staring at each other with smiles on their faces.

Finally, Butch turned to leave, but was stopped when Buttercup called out to him. "Hey Butch! You forgot something!" Forgot something? Butch was certain he didn't bring anything along with him. "Huh? What did I forget?" Butch turned to look at his counterpart, but was caught off guard by the kiss Buttercup was implanting on his cheek. "That," Buttercup whispered. As soon as Buttercup was done, Butch's hand quickly shot up to his cheek. He quickly looked over to Buttercup to see her looking at the ground and shuffling her feet. "I had a really good time Butch and I, uh, hope we could hang out with each other soon," Buttercup said.

Butch was silent, but, somehow, their surroundings seemed to scream around them as if it were words needed not to be spoken. The atmosphere around them was illuminated with soft sunlight as the trees danced to the sway of the wind and their golden, orange, and scarlet leaves bejeweled the grass around them. The sky was shining a light sapphire as birds soared to it, whistling their melodic song as if flying to the heavens. No sounds could be heard from the city, but the shushing sounds of the trees rustling and the quiet noises of animals chirping were loud enough to fill the air. It was like God had composed a work of art just for those two hotheads.

Butch smiled.

"I would love to."

* * *

"I'm home!" Buttercup yelled throughout the house as she closed the door. Before Buttercup could even take a step, she felt herself being hurled to the ground by her blond sister. "Eek! So how did your date with Butch go?" Bubbles screamed into Buttercup's face.

"Bubbles get off of me!" Buttercup yelled. "Oh, ok." Bubbles' face held a sheepish expression as she helped her sister off the ground. "Geez Bubbles, don't just tackle people to the ground like that-"Buttercup!" The next thing Buttercup knew, she was on the ground again only this time she was pinned down by a girl with super long red hair. Yep, you guessed it. "Blossom!" Buttercup yelled above her sister's shouts of how worried she was. "Please! Get! Off! Of me!" "Oh, sorry about that."

The moment Buttercup got up again all she heard was: "Are you ok Buttercup? Are you hurt? Did Butch do anything to you?" "Did anything romantic happen? I'm dying to know! Oh, I'm so jealous!" And a lot of other things Buttercup didn't bother to catch. "Guys! Guys! Please! You're giving me a headache!" Buttercup yelled. Pushing her sisters aside, Buttercup stomped over to the stairs. When she got to the foot of the stairs Buttercup turned around to face her sisters.

"Look I'm really tired right now so I'm just going up to my room to get some rest. Spare me all the homework later I just really need to rest right now," Buttercup said. Then, turning her back to her sisters, Buttercup quickly ran up the stairs. When they heard Buttercup's bedroom door close Bubbles and Blossom turned to each other. "Why do you think she's so tired?" Blossom asked. Bubbles shrugged. "Beats me! But, Buttercup is so lucky to have gotten a date! I wonder what it was like. I wonder if any part of it was romantic."

Blossom almost laughed out loud at Bubbles' dreamy expression on her face. "Yeah, like Butch could ever be romantic…" Blossom said to herself.

…

Buttercup ignored her sisters' ranting from downstairs and instead focused on the smooth stone that lay in her hand. The very stone that Butch had given her to throw at a pigeon. The very stone that Buttercup hid behind her back and switched with another stone when she threw it at that very fat pigeon. "Butch…" Buttercup whispered. "Sometimes I wonder if you're not such a bad guy after all…"

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, I'm home, don't yell at me," Butch said as he entered the boys' home. "Wait just a second mister," Brick said before Butch was able to reach the bedroom. Slowly, Butch turned around. "What?" "Sit down." Butch sighed, but walked over to the couch anyway. When he sat down Butch noticed Boomer sitting in the armchair near him. Butch turned to Brick and tried not to cringe under Brick's expressionless glare. Brick crossed his arms. "Explain yourself," he said.

Butch let out another sigh. "I was hanging out with Buttercup," he said bluntly. Brick's eyebrows shot up as Boomer said, "Wait, you actually got the fierce Buttercup to go on a date with you!" "It wasn't a date!" "Wait, calm down Butch. What exactly happened?" Brick asked. Butch exchanged glances with both of his brothers before saying, "I was bored so I went to her house and asked if we could hang out and she said yes." "That's it?" Brick questioned. "Yeah, that's it! What were you expecting? I kidnapped her just so we could share a pizza?"

"You guys had pizza together?" "Not the point Boomer!" Brick put his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second. Buttercup just agreed to hang out with you without a fight?" "Yeah, it was as simple as that." "Well, why?" "Because she was as bored as I was and had nothing to do." Boomer started laughing. "Wait, so the only reason why Buttercup agreed to hang out with you was that she didn't have anything better to do? That's low Butch, even for-"That's it! I'm going to my room!" Brick and Boomer tried to stop him, but in the end Butch was able to enter their bedroom with the door closing with a bang.

"What do you think he's so angry about?" Boomer asked his cap-wearing brother. Brick just shrugged, but inside he was already forming multiple possibilities in his head.

…

Butch stared outside their bedroom window and let out a large breath. He looked up to the stars and a curious yet frightened look crossed his face. "Is my wish actually coming true?"

* * *

**I am SO sorry for taking so long to upload this! It's just a HUGE hassle to start school two days after you returned from a country at the other side of the world! And I've learned that the first week of school is not a good time to write this or else. (No preview this time since I was too lazy…err trying to be mysterious) **

**So yeah hope you like it and not just think it's a muddle of a mess like I do. How do you like the song I picked out (if you listened to it)? It could've fit the chapter or it didn't fit the chapter at all. It was just what I was listening to when I wrote the ending of this chapter. (If you haven't listened to the song don't turn it up really high in the beginning or else you'll be too distracted to actually read this thing xD)**

**Also, I'm using old shows in this story so I'm using the show Teen Titans not Young Justice (just to avoid any new characters or plot twists Young Justice has in store). Hmm let me see…anything else? Oh yeah! I dare you to guess what Butch's wish was! I hint at it at the end of this chapter and also the first chapter if you wish to look for more clues. **

**Did you like this chapter? Did you think some things need to change about it? Then review! I would LOVE to hear your opinion and what you think! Next chapter will be about the Blues! So stay tuned! **


End file.
